Impregnation, mode d'emploi
by crazybells
Summary: "L'imprégnation, c'est simple, c'est magique, et jamais tu ne le regretteras. "    Et pourtant, depuis que les yeux de Jacob se sont posés sur Amy Aiyana, il ne croit plus vraiment à ce que lui avait dit son Alpha.
1. Chapter 1

Je poste -enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin- cette petite fictionnette mignonne et innocente.

Un graaaaand merci à ma flafla d'amour, sans qui cette fic n'aurait jamais pointé le bout de son nez.

Merci à toi pour ton soutien et nos crises de rires

Même si tu es une lacheuse lol

bonne lecture à toutes :)

* * *

_And I'm not scared Light my candles[...]Cause I've found God_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Tarée...**

On me disait jolie, indépendante, cultivée, dynamique... je me disais tarée.  
Sur un coup de tête, j'avais décidé de quitter Séville, citée solaire par excellence, pour Forks, village perdu au fin fond des Etats-Unis, humide, terne et donc, nid microbien.  
J'avais besoin d'approfondir mon niveau langagier, afin de me constituer un bon CV, c'est toujours pratique pour l'avenir.  
L'avenir... j'avais encore plusieurs années avant d'y penser sérieusement, mais j'avais besoin de tracer mon chemin quelque part pour savoir où aller... Drôle de métaphore ... je vous dirais plus tard pourquoi je la trouve ironique.

J'avais cherché une ville un peu reculée, pour ne pas être tentée par les occupations habituelles de ma génération, à savoir, boîtes de nuit, bars, magasins...  
J'avais fait des recherches, mais avais confondue Washington DC et l'état de Washington... L'un étant sur la côte Est, l'autre sur la côte Ouest... l'un à quelques kilomètres de New York, l'autre... en pleine forêt.

Quand j'avais dit que je voulais quelque chose de reculé... je ne comptais pas choisir une ville aussi perdue. Mais... je m'en suis rendue compte trop tard, quand mon avion avait été réservé, ma future école contactée, et surtout... la caution de mon studio encaissée.

J'avais tu cette minime erreur à mes parents qui paniquaient plus que moi à l'idée de mon départ...  
Ils n'avaient pas fait le rapprochement entre la ville de Washington et celle de New York, et c'était tant mieux !  
Il faut dire que laisser sa fille à peine majeure quitter le pays pour partir à l'autre bout du monde ne devait pas être facile. Surtout qu'ils ont toujours été un peu... surprotecteurs... encombrants... envahissants...

Mon grand frère, lui... était trop content que je parte, tu m'étonnes, il héritait de ma chambre, après rangement et un peu de peinture, elle serait cent fois mieux que celle qu'il avait eue à l'origine.

J'avais une relation privilégiée avec lui, et je regrettais qu'il ne soit pas venu aux USA avec moi... sa présence m'aurait été utile...  
Si lui me prenait pour un super héros, moi, je le considérais comme un support fiable sur lequel je pouvais m'appuyer. Dans tous les sens du terme.  
Après la sortie en salle de Daredevil, on passait notre temps à faire des expériences. Et, effectivement, les autres sens se développent quand l'un n'est pas utilisé. Pour comprendre nos petites expériences, il faut savoir que moi, Amy Aiyana , je suis née avec une déficience visuelle.

C'est joliment dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Tout simplement que je ne fais pas la différence entre quelque chose de clair et quelque chose de foncé. On me décrit un arbre en me disant que c'est vert et marron... Certes, mais c'est quoi vert ? c'est quoi marron ?

Handicap interférant fréquemment dans les relations sociales... La majeure partie des personnes qui gravitent autour de moi, sont là par charité, d'autres pour bien se faire voir... Pas évident, dans ce contexte, de se trouver un petit copain...

Je n'avais jamais rien vécu de très sérieux. Oh, biensûr, j'ai eu ma première fois... un soir de bal très alcoolisé. Faut avouer que c'est très grisant de faire ça sans voir le partenaire, mais encore une fois, je ne sais pas comment ça peut être en visualisant...

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que me voilà Mardi 1er septembre, devant mon appart, à attendre mon taxis, direction le lycée de Forks, pour ma première journée de cours, mon ordinateur portable customisé à mon avantage sous le bras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: arrivée**

J'avais mis mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez, sachant pourtant que le temps était nuageux. Mais je souhaitais garder un maximum de temps le secret sur ma cécité. Ne pas devenir la pauvre fille aveugle qu'il fallait aider. Parce que sinon, tous mes efforts fournis auprès de mon frère, Adriel, auraient été vain.

Nous avions bossés comme des dingues pour que je sois efficace dans toutes les situations possibles et inimaginables. Deux années plus tôt, il m'avait amené dans un centre commercial et m'avait laissé dans une boutique. Quelques minutes après son départ, il m'avait laissé un message sur mon portable me laissant une heure pour le retrouver dans le magasin.

J'avais alors arpenté les allées du centre, jusqu'à retrouver l'odeur de son eau de toilette. J'avais commencé par suivre une fausse piste, puis, finalement, je l'avais flairé à l'entrée d'un magasin de jeux vidéo. J'avais mis quarante six minutes ce jour là, les jours passant, je m'étais améliorée, ne mettant plus qu'un quart d'heure, deux semaines avant mon départ.

A force de travail et d'expérience, nous nous étions rendu compte que j'avais développé ce qu'Adriel appelait le « sens radar ». En fait, les sons produisent des ondes qui se répercutent sur les différents plans, c'est de cette manière que la plupart du temps, j'arrive à me déplacer dans une rue, une pièce, sans me cogner dans quoi que ce soit, à condition qu'il y est du bruit. Nous testions cela dans un gymnase avec la stéréo à fond. Dans ces moments là, je battais mon frère dans tout ce que nous testions : les sports de raquettes, de ballons, mais aussi les sports de combats, à mains nues ou en escrime. Bref, j'avais dépassé mon frère qui était considéré comme le meilleur sportif de son université. Enfin je dis ça, mais je voudrais pas non plus me vanter.

Sur le parking du lycée, je me dirigeais vers ce que je supposais être l'accueil. Le chauffeur du taxi me l'avait gentiment indiqué. Je passais les portes sans encombre et en ressortis quelques minutes plus tard avec mon emploi du temps... Mouais, ça, je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais me débrouiller pour savoir où...  
-« Aïe ! Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas j'allais. » Fis-je alors que je venais de percuter quelqu'un, de toute évidence. Arfff, je ne l'avais pas sentie approcher. Je me baissais pour ramasser les affaires de l'autre personne qui étaient tombées dans un boucan monstre.

Ad' aurait été là, j'aurais parié sur trois livres, un cahier à spirale métallique et une trousse de taille moyenne en caoutchouc. Mes doigts cherchaient rapidement quelque chose au sol et se refermèrent sur un bouquin dont je me saisie.  
-« T'en fais pas, moi non plus je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Je suis très maladroite en fait. La personne ria. Je m'appelle Bella. »

Les présentations... c'est une chose que j'ai en horreur... comme beaucoup de personnes aveugles qui cherchent à le cacher, je suppose... Je ne sais jamais si la personne me tend la main, veut me faire la bise, ou rien du tout.

Dans le doute, je ne bougeai pas.  
-« Amy. » Répondis-je simplement.  
-« Ah, tu es la nouvelle. Me dit-elle un peu plus sèchement, bien entendu, il avait fallu qu'elle fasse un geste pour se présenter, et je ne l'avais pas vu... Bon courage. L'an dernier, c'était moi. Tous ces regards curieux braqués sur les nouveaux, je trouve cela très pesant. »  
-« Eh bien, je ferais comme si je ne les voyais pas. » Répondis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'en sourire.  
-« Ah je vois que t'as maths en première heure, je peux t'accompagner à ta salle si tu le souhaite. On a cours ensemble. »  
J'hochais la tête, trop contente d'avoir quelqu'un pour me lire mon emploi du temps.  
Nous étions en chemin vers ma salle de classe quand je tentai innocemment :  
-« Est-ce qu'on a d'autres cours en commun ? »  
-« Fais voir, je vais te dire ça. »  
Et c'est de cette façon que j'appris mon programme de l'année.

Le prof m'avait obligé à me présenter devant toute la classe, étant la seule veinarde à être extérieure à Forks.  
J'avais retiré mes lunettes-de-camouflage et étais montée sur la petite estrade, sans me prendre les pieds dedans. Et j'en étais fière ! Je fixais mes yeux là d'où provenait la plupart du brouhaha et me lançais :  
-« Bin bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Amy Aiyana (remercions tous Flannel pour avoir trouvé l'identité de mon perso !) J'arrive de Séville... en Espagne. En Europe. Rajoutais-je en riant. Les américains sont bien connus pour leur faible niveau en géo !  
Des rires francs et sincères arrivèrent jusqu'à moi, et j'en souriais. Contente de capter mon petit auditoire. Parmi ces rires, un retint mon attention. Grave, doux, sensuel et communicatif. Je ne pu m'empêcher de tourner la tête vers l'origine du rire.  
-« Enfin voilà, si vous avez des questions... ? » demandais-je en me basculant légèrement sur mes pieds, d'avant en arrière... mal à l'aise. S'ils levaient la main et attendaient que je les interroge, on allait pouvoir poireauter longtemps !  
-« Célibataire ? » Demanda un garçon, ou plutôt un homme vu la tonalité de sa voix. Il se situait près de la personne qui avait un rire envoutant.

Il avait parlé précipitamment avant d'étouffer un cri. Visiblement (ou enfin, pas vraiment...) il venait de se prendre un coup de coude. J'en souris  
-« Oui, pourquoi, y'a des intéressés ? »  
-« Ouais, mon pote là !» Répondit la même voix. Mais pas de bol, je ne voyais pas de qui il parlait...et il se reprit ce qui devait être un coup de coude. Et je cru distinguer, malgré le fond sonore une réplique : « t'es vraiment con, pour quoi j'vais passer moi maintenant ? » Là, je dois dire que ce fut la plus belle voix que j'ai jamais entendue. Grave, sensuelle, caressante. J'étais persuadée qu'elle appartenait à la personne qui avait un si doux rire.  
Le prof reprit les choses en main en me demandant :  
-« Et vos parents, ils font quoi dans la vie ? »  
-« Oh, bin vous savez, un peu comme tout le monde, ils respirent, ils mangent et parfois même, ils parlent. » Ma réplique était sortie toute seule, sans que je prenne la peine de penser aux répercutions. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que tous les élèves éclatent de rire.  
-« Moui d'accord, vous pouvez allez vous asseoir. »

J'avais profité des éclats de rire pour repérer les places vides. Les ondes sonores se répercutant directement sur les chaises vides. Ainsi, j'avais pris une place au fond de la classe, en ayant pris soin de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans les lanières des sacs qui trainaient par terre.

Une fois à ma place, que j'avais choisie au dernier rang et sans voisin, je sortis mon portable et branchai discrètement le dictaphone. Les paroles du prof étaient directement retranscrites sur l'écran, et une fois chez moi, elles étaient imprimées en braille. Pour les apparences, je faisais semblant de taper sur le clavier.

La matinée se faisait dans la même salle, les profs se succédaient. Le repas, je l'avais passé sur le parking, assise contre un muret à manger une salade qui j'avais gardé dans mon sac. Hors de question que j'aille dans le ref ! Faire tomber mon plateau de nourriture devant tout le monde a toujours été ma hantise. Je préférais rester à l'extérieur, c'est bon pour les os !

L'après midi avait été plutôt cool. J'avais gardé ma place au fond de la salle.

Pour le cours de sport, malheureusement, on n'avait rien pratiqué ce jour, le prof nous avait passé un questionnaire anonyme sur « qu'est-ce que le sport et pourquoi le pratiquer. » Il avait lu les questions à la classe, mais j'étais pas capable d'écrire les réponses. Alors j'avais décidé de ne pas lui rendre. Merci l'anonymat.

A 16 heures, mon taxi était dans le parking, le chauffeur était venu me chercher dans les escaliers : j'avais prévenu la compagnie de taxi, j'avais payé pour.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou à toutes!

Déjà, merci pour l'accueil réservé à cette fic :D

je vous préviens de suite, cette fic est pro-jacob, mais si... on dirait pas ^^

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

espérant que ça vous plaira :D

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Murdock**

-« Amyyy ! » Cria une voix sur le parking, le jour suivant, au matin.

J'avais reconnue la voix de Bella. Je l'entendis arriver jusqu'à moi, ces pieds frappant le sol. Mais d'autres odeurs que la sienne arrivèrent à moi, ainsi que le bruit d'au moins 4 autres respirations, mais bizarrement, leurs pieds n'émettaient aucun bruit sur le sol.

-« Amy, je te présente la famille Cullen. Edward, mon petit ami (elle gloussa et moi, je fis un « salut » de la main, pour éviter un nouvel incident), Alice et son petit ami Jasper et enfin Emmett et sa petite amie Rosalie, sachant que Rosalie et Jazz sont frère et sœur, comme tu peux le constater. »  
-« Moui, c'est une évidence. » Marmonnais-je.  
-« Je vous présente Amy, la nouvelle élève qui est dans notre classe. »  
-« Tu lui as présenté Jacob, je suis sur qu'il sera content... » Fit une voix douce, masculine, enjouée.  
-« Non, pas encore Jazz, pas encore. »  
-« Tu verras, tu vas l'apprécier. » Fit une fille à la voix douce, chantante...

Je devais avouer que leurs voix étaient un peu étranges, trop musicales, très belles mais... presque inhumaines.

-« Laissez moi deviner, on parle de nous... » Fis une voix bien grave pour appartenir à un lycéen...  
-« Quil, Embry, Jacob, laissez moi vous présenter... »

L'air de Broken résonna faiblement et ma main plongea automatiquement dans la poche de ma veste se refermant sur mon téléphone.

-« Excusez-moi. » Lançais en m'éloignant un peu, non sans être rentrée dans l'épaule de quelqu'un. Je m'excusais vaguement avant de décrocher, je savais qui était à l'autre bout, ayant attribué à chaque personne m'appelant une sonnerie différente.

-« Hey, Ad', quoi dneuf au soleil ? »  
-« Je m'ennuie de toi, t'as pas idée. »  
-« Oh que si mon vieux... Je suis larguée sans toi... et niveau gastronomique, ça vole pas très haut hein... je me suis lancée dans un poulet basquaise hier soir, j'ai fini pas appeler un livreur de pizzas... »

-« T'en fais pas, promis, je travaillerai ça ! »  
-« Je m'en fiche que t'arrive à couper un poulet ou non, ce qui me dérange, c'est que tu es mal sans moi. J'ose même pas imaginer à quel point tu devais être perdu devant tes tomates... »  
-« Ouais, attends que je rentre à la maison, je vais te botter le cul ! Chui pas non plus totalement perdue sans toi hein, je me débrouille comme une grande fille que je suis. Sinon, tu m'appelais pour quelque chose de précis ? »  
-« Ah oui, j'ai retrouvé le numéro de téléphone de ton ex, tu sais, le beau blond aux yeux verts... tu veux que je te le donne ? » J'entendis derrière moi quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose grogner.  
-« Grand malin, c'était lequel le blond ? » Fis-je en riant.

J'étais immobile au milieu du parking. Les communications téléphoniques me coupaient de tout repère.

-« Tu sais, c'est celui avec qui tu t'étais envoyée en l'air à la soirée de sady hawkins en Juin. »  
Les grognements se firent de plus en plus sonores, pourtant je ne repérais aucun chien...  
-« Ah ! Celui-là ! J'éclatais de rire. Nan c'est bon, tu peux jeter ! Bon, écoute Ad, je sais pas quelle heure il est chez toi, mais ici, c'est l'heure que j'aille en cours. J't'embrasse ma caille. »  
-« J't'embrasse Murdock. »  
-« Ouais va te faire foutre. » Répliquais-je avant de raccrocher et de me diriger vers le bâtiment des cours.

Selon ce que m'avait dit Bella, la veille, j'avais cours de littérature.

Assise au fond de la classe, je venais de démarrer mon ordi quand j'entendis la chaise de mon binôme racler le sol et quelqu'un s'asseoir dessus. Je fixais aussitôt mes yeux en face de moi, dans la direction supposée du tableau.  
-« Ca te dérange pas ? » La même voix que la veille... douce, sensuelle...  
-« Un peu tard pour t'en préoccuper. » Assenais-je. Mon dispositif électronique pour avoir les notes du cours allait être découvert.  
-« Oui, mais tu noteras que je m'intéresse à ce que tu peux ressentir pour moi. » Fit-il avec un sourire qui transparaissait dans ses paroles.  
-« Eh bien, sache que le fait que tu aies posé tes fesses sur cette chaise me dérange beaucoup, et que je préférerais que tu changes de place. » Répondis-je, sans bouger la tête.

Je perçu un froissement très proche de tissu, un déplacement l'air et un souffle brulant arriver sur mon épaule. Il s'était penché sur moi, j'hallucinais !  
-« Oh, je t'en prie Amy, fais pas comme si je te laissais insensible, je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens pour moi, parce que j'éprouve la même chose. On ne peut pas lutter contre. » Fit-il d'une voix encore plus sensuelle.

Je me retournais vers lui, posant mes yeux légèrement plus haut que là où je supposais être sa bouche (pour pas lui donner de faux espoirs, hein, il avait suffisamment l'être idiot, fallait pas l'encourager...), plaquai ma main sur son visage et détendis mon bras pour que ses deux fesses touchent l'assise de sa chaise et que je retrouve un minimum d'espace vital.

-« Nan, mais c'est quoi tes conneries ? »  
-« Heu non... bin... j'ai du faire erreur... »  
-« Ouais je crois aussi. C'est si difficile que ça de te faire à l'idée que tu ne m'intéresse pas?» Lâchais-je alors que le prof venait de faire son entrée. J'allais devoir taper moi-même mon cours. Heureusement j'avais appris la disposition des touches par cœur...  
-« T'as pas idée. avait-il répondu en murmurant. Ta gueule sangsue » continua-t-il de marmonner quelques secondes après. Je préférais ne pas relever.

-« Bien, bonjour à tous. Nous avons un programme chargé aujourd'hui, mais en contre partie, vous n'aurez pas à prendre de notes. Gros soupir de ma part... Nous allons travailler ce semestre sur les mythes littéraires. Plus particulièrement, les monstres dans la mythologie littéraire. »

Gros soupir de la part des élèves, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment enthousiastes.

-« Au fait, murmura mon voisin d'une voix suave. Je sentais son souffle –incroyable chaud- sur ma joue, signe qu'il s'était tourné vers moi. mon nom, c'est Jacob. »  
-« Super, répondis-je sur le même ton, sans bouger la tête, ne sachant pas si on était repéré par la prof, mais j'm'en fous. » Il s'éloigna de moi et murmura, encore :  
-« Vos gueules les gars. » De toue évidence, il ne parlait pas à moi.

-« Alors, dites moi, quels sont les plus grands monstres rencontrés dans la littérature. »  
La demande de la prof plongea la classe dans un silence tendu. Rha les élèves qui n'osent pas répondre...

Au bout de quelques secondes incroyablement longues, mon voisin s'exclama :  
-« Les vampires ! Ce sont des buveurs de sang sans âme ni scrupule. » Déclenchant quelques rires.  
-« Très bon exemple Jacob, quoi d'autre ? » le félicita la prof. Au même moment, je ne pu m'empêcher de murmurer :  
-« des sangsues en somme. »  
-« T'as dis quoi ? » Me demanda mon voisin.  
-« Rien, mis à part que tu devais changer de place, mais ça je te l'ai dit ya dix minutes, alors à moins que tu es un système nerveux qui laisse à désirer, je n'ai rien dit de nouveau. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit avant que celui que j'identifiais comme étant Edward Cullen ne propose :  
-« Les loups-garous, madame Belay. Ils sont imprévisibles, coriaces, et en plus, ils puent le chien mouillé. »  
Quelques rires discrets s'élevèrent. Moui, drôle d'humour ici...  
-« Oui, les loups-garous. De plus, on les retrouve souvent en compagnie de vampires. »  
-« A qui le dites-vous. » murmura une voix fluette assez éloignée.

-« D'autres monstres ? »  
Je baissais les yeux en répondant :  
-« L'Homme. »  
-« Réponse très intéressante, mademoiselle... ? »  
-« Aiyana, madame Belay. »  
-« Vous pouvez nous donner des exemples ? »  
-« Heum... Jekyll, Faust, Frankenstein... »  
-« J'aime beaucoup votre façon de voir les choses mademoiselle. »

Le cours continua, évoquant Stocker et compagnie... Certains élèves étaient intenables, ils riaient et quelques minutes plus tard, ils grognaient tels des animaux enragés... Mais toujours de manière discrète, jamais la prof ne les entendait.

Une fois dans le couloir, Alice Cullen m'accosta.  
-« Hey, salut Amy. »  
-« Salut. » Fis-je ne faisant semblant de regarder mes pieds. Nous quittions le bâtiment pour aller au gymnase. « T'as sport avec moi ? »  
-« Oui, mais tout le reste de ma famille aussi, l'établissement a décidé de mélanger les classes pour cause de restriction budgétaire. Du coup, on se retrouve avec les Quilleutes aussi. »  
-« Les Quilleutes ? »  
-« Oui, Jacob et ses copains. » Dit-elle sur un ton égal  
-« Oh. Tu n'as pas l'air de les aimer beaucoup. »  
-« Tu es très perspicace dis donc. »  
-« Oui, je sais ! » Fis-je fière de moi, en relevant la tête vers elle.

Elle passe son bras sur mes épaules.

-« Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux. »  
Je rigolais quand je sentis que nous nous approchions du gymnase. Je suivis Alice jusqu'aux vestiaires et m'y changeai avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le terrain, face au prof.

Il avait décidé de nous faire une initiation aux cannes de combat .

Je foutais de ces raclées à mon frère avec un bâton... la séance de sport allait être marrante.

Le prof avait tiré au hasard, me semble-t-il deux noms d'élèves pour savoir qi allait affronter qui. Le premier binôme se composait de moi et d'Emmett Cullen. Je l'avais rencontré le matin même, mais je ne savais pas à quoi il ressemblait, et je n'avais pas prêté attention à sa carrure, ce que je regrettais quand des murmures ce sont fait entendre à l'annonce des opposants. Il était si impressionnant que ça ?

Je pris le bâton que me donnait le prof et me dirigeais vers le ring symbolisé par des cordelettes disposées au sol.  
-« Je sais pas vous, mais moi, je trouve qu'avec un peu de musique, c'est plus dynamique. » Lançais-je au prof, dans le vain espoir d'avoir un peu d'aide.  
Je compris que le prof avait consenti à ma demande quand _Smells like teen spirit_ se fit entendre, se répercutant dans tout le gymnase. Je sursautai quand je me rendis compte que je faisais face à quelqu'un. Très probablement mon adversaire... problème ? Il faisait 3 têtes de plus que moi, et surement 60 kilos de plus. Pourtant, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Il tenait également son bâton dans les mains, (N.A. heuuuu sans ambigüité merci... ^^ )mais ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

Je fis tourner le mien dans ma main, attendant le signal du prof.


	4. Chapter 4

Réponse aux review des non inscrits

d'abord: MERCIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ^^

Coline B : mah si tu peux la raconter ta vie, ya pas de soucis lol juste, jte promets pas dla lire mdrrr

T-elle, j'avoue, je triche pour que ça soit régulier ^^

ninidezil: contente que ça te plaise :)

oilà oilà, bonne lecture. voici mon chapitre préféré de la fic. (ou presque ^^)

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : cassage de gueule _

_Sur l'air de Nemo, de Nightwish_

-« Une seule règle : tout au long du tournoi, vous ne pourrez changer de bâton. A vous de gérer cette information comme il vous plaira. Et maintenant, que le combat commence ! » S'exclama le prof, totalement excité par son propre cours. Narcissique me direz-vous... ?

Emmett et moi tournions sur le ring, sans se rapprocher, ni reculer. Deux animaux prêts à l'attaque.  
La musique crachée par les vieilles baffles du bâtiment m'aidait à appréhender mon environnement. C'est de cette façon que je me rendis compte que tous les élèves s'étaient levés pour pouvoir apprécier le spectacle... ou plutôt, mon ratatinage ! Aussi, je pu repérer mon adversaire, c'est comme ça que je le vis fondre sur moi et abattre son bout de bois sur mes jambes.

Je fis un salto avant, passant au dessus du géant avant qu'il ne me touche.  
Des exclamations s'élevèrent de la foule alors que je cherchais rapidement où se trouvait Emmett, en faisant tourner mon bâton inconsciemment.

Au passage... un jour, mon frère m'avait suggérer d'en profiter pour participer à une sélection de majorette, car je maniais bien le bôken... le pauvre... il avait fini à l'hôpital...

Je me retournais pour lui faire face, tournant mon bâton devant moi, passant de droite à gauche puis de gauche à droite, comme les pros.

Puis m'élançais vers lui, démarrant un vrai duel.

La vache... il frappait fort !

Nos bâtons s'entrechoquaient rapidement, bruyamment. Au dessus de nos têtes, contre son torse, à quelques centimètres de mon nez... Il avait une bonne tactique, j'avais la pratique. Il avait la force et la vitesse. J'avais la vitesse et l'expérience. Nous étions presque à forces égales. Sauf que moi, je n'aimais pas perdre...

Nous allions de plus en plus vite.

Plus l'échange avançait, plus j'étais essoufflée, et plus il reculait sur le ring.

Je gagnais du terrain.

J'étais meilleure qu'Emmett Cullen! (!)

J'accélérais mes coups, le touchant régulièrement, évitant ses coups, jusqu'à ce que je me lasse du combat et me propulsai sur sa droite pour frapper de toutes mes forces à l'arrière de ses genoux, brisant mon bâton. Ses pieds décolèrent du sol, entrainés par l'élan de mon bâton. Le faisant tomber sur le dos, par terre.

Je repris mon bâton sectionné en deux, m'abaissai vers lui en posant mes nouveaux pseudos nunchakus sur ses pectoraux. Je le dominais, et s'était grisant !

-« Rho la honte, Cullen... maté par une nana ! » Fis-je en riant avant de me relever et d'aller m'asseoir auprès des autres élèves, plongés dans un silence religieux.

Whoo ! Effrayant !

Merci Némo de m'avoir permis d'aller m'asseoir sans percuter personne!

Ce qui me faisait moins rire, c'est que selon le concept de tournoi du prof, il me restait 2 bouts de bois pour faire 3 matchs...

Tout le monde passa pour le premier niveau. Une personne sur deux était éliminée. Je ne suivais pas vraiment les combats, le prof ayant décidé que la musique déconcentrait les adversaires. Je savais juste que quelques Cullen subsistaient.

...

Sur l'air de Futurism, de Muse

...

-« Deuxième niveau, celui avant la demie finale ! Je tire au sort... »  
Il sélectionna des personnes que je ne connaissais pas, et dont je n'arrivais pas à retenir les noms.  
Les combattants étaient encouragés par les élèves et les matchs se succédaient.

-« Mike Newton et Amy Aiyana ! » Cria le prof.

Je repris mes bouts de bois et me dirigeai vers le ring, après avoir essuyé un refus du prof en lui demandant de la musique.

Soit...

Je n'eu pas le temps de me mettre en place que Newpom se jeta sur moi, son bôken en avant.

Je déviai aisément son attaque avec le bras, il prolongea sa course sur ma droite. Je donnai, au passage, un coup de talon derrière son genou, et il tomba au sol, bras et jambes écartés, tel une étoile des mers échouée sur le sable. Je pu m'en rendre compte grâce aux rires qui s'élevèrent de la foule.  
-« Vainqueur, Aiyana ! » Et la foule m'acclama !  
-« Naaan, déjà ? » murmurais-je...  
C'était nul et pas drôle...

Et les combats s'enchainèrent, éliminant toujours plus d'élèves.

-« Et voici, chers élèves, la demie finale. Le nom des concurrents restants est au tableau. »  
-« Ah ! Ah ! » Murmurai-je amère.

- « Premier match: Jacob Black et Edward Cullen. »  
J'ai pas trop compris pourquoi, mais un silence très pesant s'était installé dans la salle. Des « Oh ! » et des « Ah ! » se firent entendre à chaque entrechocage de bâtons. Quelques grognements parvinrent également à mes oreilles. Puis un choc sourd, qui fit vibrer le sol.

-« Jacob Black vainqueur ! Il sait déjà qu'il ira en final. Match suivant : Sam Uley et... Amy Aiyana. »

...

Sur l'air de Walk Away, de Kelly Clarkson

...

Je sentis l'odeur-de-Jacob-Black-puissance-trois-milles toute proche de moi alors que j'étais sur le point de me lever. Vive la transpiration... ! Mais quelle odeur... pas agressive, non, douce, sucrée, comme du miel, mais qui ferait autant envie qu'un pot de Nutella avec une cuillère plantée dedans !

- « Tu veux quoi Black ? » Demandais-je froidement.  
- « Juste te dire, tu as battu Cullen avec grâce et élégance, tu ne feras qu'une bouchée de Sam, ne t'inquiète pas. » Avait-il susurré à mon oreille.

-« Naaan, Black, tu crois franchement que j'ai peur ? » Sortis-je alors que je me levais, un nunchaku dans chaque main.  
- « Toujours pas de musique, Monsieur Crowl ? » Criais-je alors que je rapprochais du terrain.  
- « Restez concentrée sur votre adversaire, mademoiselle Aiyana. »  
- « Ce doit être un non. » Soufflais-je.

...

-« J'ai pas vraiment envie de me battre contre toi Amy. » Me fit celui qui devait être Sam.  
-« Ah oui, et pourquoi ? »  
-« J'ai pas l'habitude de me battre contre une fille. » Souffla-t-il.  
-« T'en fais pas, répondis-je en faisant tournoyer mes bâtons dans chaque main, moi non plus ! »

Et m'élançais, là d'où venait sa voix. Ecartant d'une main son arme, attaquant de l'autre.

Je frappais vite et fort.

Manque de bol, lui aussi.

Côtes,

Hanche,

Tête, tout y passa.

Il redoublait ses coups, ce qui m'énerva franchement.  
Je pris appuie sur mon pied droit, pivota sur moi-même, et lui assena un coup de pied retourné à la Chuck Norris, au visage.

J'entendis des acclamations du public, et son arme tomber.  
Je profitai du bruit provenant des élèves pour savoir dans quelle position il était... Attaque à mains nues... oups...  
Et déjà, je pris un sévère coup de poing dans le ventre et reculai de quelques pas. Je sentis la corde posée au sol. J'allais sortir du ring... Je perdais du terrain...

Dans une parfaite imitation de Bruce Lee, je lui assenais une série de coups de pieds dans l'abdomen, le faisant reculer. J'avançais sur un pied, reprenant du terrain.  
Finissant par un suprême coup de pied sauté, dans la tête. Je l'entendis tomber au sol. Je ne cherchais pas à me vanter de ma victoire, trop occuper à retrouver ma respiration.

Un combat comme je les aime...

Une fois assise, je sentis l'odeur de Jacob se faire de plus en plus prenante.  
-« Quoi ? »  
-« Beau match. » Me dit-il, en posant ses lèvres sur mon oreille. Je lui mis une petite gifle, dans le même geste que celui couramment utilisé pour éloigner les animaux nuisibles.  
-« Recule, je manque d'air. »  
Le prof parla quelques minutes avant d'annoncer un truc que je n'avais pas vu venir.  
-« Bien, nos deux finalistes sont Amy Aiyana et Jacob Black. En piste jeunes gens. »  
-« Super... »

...

Sur l'air de Forgive me, d'evanescence

...

J'avais toujours mes nunchakus avec moi, mais je ne savais pas s'il avait encore une arme.  
-« Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine que je demande à avoir de la musique... »  
-« En effet, Amy » Répondit le prof, de moins en moins agréable...

Une fois sur le ring, je laissais le bruit produit par les spectateurs m'éclairer sur la situation... Il avait bel et bien son arme, et la faisait tourner comme moi précédemment.

Je profitais de l'ambiance sonore pour attaquer. Il parait chacun de mes coups avec plus de force et de rapidité que mes précédents adversaires. J'enchaînais coups en hauteur, coups dans les jambes, gauche, droite, et lui stoppait tout avec son bâton. Sentant la rage monter à moi, j'attendis qu'il tienne, à deux mains, son arme devant lui et abattis mon pied au milieu du bôken, le brisant.

Nous étions à armes égales.

Et pourtant, lui, préféra jeter les morceaux, m'affrontant à mains nues.

Je jetai également mes pseudos nunchakus et me mis en position, pied droit en arrière, poings fermés à hauteur d'épaules.

Nous tournions autour du ring. Je devinais facilement qu'il ne me quittait pas des yeux. Malheureusement pour moi, les élèves faisaient de moins en moins de bruit. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à savoir ce que faisait Jacob.  
Quand je reçus un violent coup au ventre, je me doutais qu'il avait bougé... Je répliquais avec force et l'atteins à la tempe (enfin... il me semblait) provoquant un grognement –très- animal de sa part.

Nous nous remîmes à tourner. Le silence était total dans la salle. Aucune répercutions d'onde sonore.

Système B. Je profitai du silence pour repérer le bruit de sa respiration, et plongeai vers l'origine. Lui assenant un uppercut qui le fit reculer. Je continuais aussitôt avec une série de coups de pieds dans l'abdomen. Il reculait toujours plus.

Il allait bientôt sortir du terrain délimité quand je pris un méchant coup dans le ventre. Je me recroquevillais, fléchissant mes genoux, amenant ma poitrine sur mes cuisses, cherchant à reprendre ma respiration.

A ce moment précis, j'étais une proie plus que facile, mais il ne fit rien. Je ne savais où il était, mais il ne profita pas de ma faiblesse.

Après avoir repris un semblant de souffle, je me relevai, et longeai les cordes au sol en titubant légèrement.

Je cherchais à percevoir sa respiration, mais n'entendais que la mienne. Je tentais de sentir une variation de température, m'indiquant la proximité de son corps, mais mon propre corps irradiait. Aucune trace de Black.  
Maudits yeux !

J'avançais prudemment au centre du ring, préférant me faire attaquer plutôt que quelqu'un soupçonne mon infirmité.

Décision que je regrettais aussitôt que je sentis ses bras se resserrer autour de ma taille alors qu'il était derrière moi. Il me ceintura, emprisonnant mes bras au passage.

Il bascula son torse en arrière, me faisant décoller du sol.

Je jetai ma tête violement en arrière, voulant lui péter le nez pour m'avoir immobilisé comme ça, mais ma tête ne fit qu'heurter sa clavicule.

J'agitais alors mes pieds dans tous les sens, mais ne fit que battre de l'air.  
-« Lâche-moi Black ! » Sifflais-je, amère...  
-« Quoi, et perdre le tournoi ? Tu rêves ! A moins que tu ne m'avoues que tu ressens quelque chose de fort pour moi. » Etonnamment, la fin de sa réplique, il me l'avait murmuré.

Je continuais à me débattre inutilement. Refusant son marché.

Ne me restait que la ruse...

Et...

Oh putain...

Voilà qui arriva au bon moment...

-« PUTAIN, BLACK, ME DIT PAS QUE TU BANDES ! » Criais-je bien fort.  
C'eut l'effet escompté, il me lâcha, je retombais sur les genoux.  
-« Hein... mais... heu... » Bredouilla-t-il. J'eu un peu mal au cœur pour lui, tout de même...

Je décidais d'achever sa peine. Je posais mes mains par terre, détendis mes jambes (formant un V quoi... ^^) et projetai ma jambe gauche en hauteur. Elle vint heurter la mâchoire de Jacob qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

-« Vainqueur, Amy Aiyanaaaaaaa ! » Cria le prof...

Putain, enfin, le tournoi était terminé... les élèves se remirent à parler... il fallait que ce soit fini pour qu'ils parlent... non mais je vous jure... !

Je passais à côté du prof, en boitant, allant vers les vestiaires et lâchai, peu amène :  
-« Chuis pas sûre que des séances comme celle là soit très réglementaires vous savez. Apprendre aux élèves à se casser la gueule, c'est pas très pédagogique ! »  
Et je partais aux vestiaires, sans attendre que les foudres du prof ne s'abattent sur moi.


	5. Chapter 5

Réponse à LA (^^) review

Pour little Ju: Si j'arrive à poster des chapitres aussi proches les uns des autres, c'est parce que ma fic existe déjà. malheureusement, je suis trèèèès lente à écrire. Enfin, j'ai surtout du mal à m'y mettre. Du coup, moi j'avance ma fic, et pendant ce temps, je vous mets les premiers chapitres :D

Pour ce qui est d'une éventuelle opération... Je parlerais du "pourquoi du comment" vers la fin... mais comme dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours que ce que l'on veut, alors j'ai pas eu envie de faire une fic toute rose. Ya pas de raison lol

Sache des maintenant, que la fic se terminera bien. pour sa vue, bin il va falloir de la patience et de la lecture pour savoir ce que je lui prévois :D

* * *

i try to kill the pain

Sur l'air de Tourniquet, d'Evanescence

* * *

Chapitre 5  
Jacob POV

Lundi 31 Aout

Mes pattes martelaient le sol rapidement. Très rapidement.  
Paul venait de repérer quelque chose durant sa ronde. Son esprit était bizarrement perturbé, ne me laissant pas voir ce qu'il se passait. Ce qui me rendait d'autant plus inquiet.

Il était posté près de la villa des sangsues. Là où Bella avait élu domicile le temps que son père revienne de Seattle où il était allé pour régler une affaire. Et quelle affaire...

Ma Bella... Elle s'était laissé avoir par les beaux discours du buveur de sang. Si seulement elle n'avait pas sauté de cette falaise, quelques mois plus tôt, elle serait encore avec moi.

Je passais rapidement devant la villa blanche des Cullen et continuais ma course, vers la position de Paul, sentant au passage, sa délicieuse odeur de Freesia.

Alors que j'arrivais auprès de Paul, je le vis sauter sur une biche et mordre sauvagement la gorge de l'animal, rompant sa chair et dévoilant artère et organes. La scène était sanglante, appétissante...  
Paul reprit rapidement ses esprits et se rendit compte de ma présence alors que sa truffe était profondément enfoncée dans l'abdomen de l'animal.

-*Tu nous as alertés pour... UNE BICHE ?* pensais-je rageusement.  
-*Bin... heu...* tenta-t-il de s'expliquer.  
-*Pas étonnant que la ville soit en danger, et nous sous pression avec des abrutis dans ton genre !* Criais-je... mentalement, laissant échapper quelques grognements.  
-*Calme toi Jacob.* Me fit Sam. Foutu alpha... chef de meute... qui avait préféré prendre sa soirée pour rester avec son imprégnation... son âme sœur... Et moi mon âme sœur, elle passe son temps dans les bras d'un vampire qui peut la mordre à chaque instant !  
-*Jacob, tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne lui fera jamais rien, et maintenant, tu retournes à ton poste. Et un peu de sérieux les gars... plus de fausse alerte. On garde les yeux ouverts, et on prévient si on voit la rouquine.*  
-*Oui Saaam !* Avions nous tous fait en cœur, provoquant de nombreux rires qui ressemblaient plus à de petits hurlements.

Hurlements? Normal pour des loups !

Je retournais alors en courant sur la plage, là où Sam m'avait demandé de faire ma garde, aux aguets, prêt à réagir en cas de rencontre avec un vampire qui ne soit pas un Cullen. Prêt à passer ma dernière nuit de vacances... seul... encore, sans ma douce Bella.

Sur l'air de Lalalove you, des BB brunes

Mardi 1 Septembre  
Putain, dur le réveil...  
Tout ça pour aller en cours, mais on s'en fout des cours quand on peut être immortel et qu'on lutte contre d'infâmes vampires, non ?

Mon père n'était pas de cet avis. Ma Bella non plus. Elle m'avait dit de continuer à aller en cours, alors, je le faisais, pour elle. Elle pouvait tout me demander, je l'aurais fait pour elle. Sauf... l'oublier. Je n'en serais pas capable.

L'avantage de l'école cette année : son emplacement. Pour tout vous dire, notre établissement quileute a... heuuu... pris feu pendant l'été. L'amour de ma vie était menacé par un vampire (grand, brun, peau noire... tout ça parce que Edward – et penser son nom me valut un grognement sourd...- a tué un pote à lui l'an dernier.) alors je n'ai même pas hésité, après l'avoir décapité et démembré j'ai directement mis le feu à l'école, lieu de notre bagarre.

Officiellement, ce sont des délinquants de Port Angeles qui ont mis le feu.

Bref, grâce à ça, j'allais passer l'année dans la classe de ma douce. Nous nous étions inscrit dans le lycée de Forks, et il n'est pas impossible que Quill, Embry et moi ayons triché lors de l'inscription, afin d'être dans la classe de Bella. Enfin, c'était mon but à moi, et mes potes voulaient rester avec moi, donc nous nous étions propulsés en dernière année.

Je m'habillais rapidement, T-shirt, chemise, jean et baskets. Si tout se passe bien, je n'aurais pas à me transformer dans la journée, alors je peux m'habiller avec autre chose qu'un vieux short.  
Le petit-dej fut plus long. Bin quoi, ça mange un loup ! Surtout que c'est Emily qui s'occupe de mes petit-dej, la fiancée de Sam. Elle aime bien prendre soin de moi. Sans aucune ambigüité, hein. C'est que comme ma mère est décédée, les femmes de la réserve aiment bien s'occuper de mon père et moi. Bref, trêve de bavardage, j'ai faim moi !

...

J'attendais Quill et Embry à la sortie de la réserve, adossé à ma moto. Celle que j'avais réparée en compagnie de Bella, quand elle me considérait encore comme son soleil. Mais depuis, la boule de glace est rentrée. Et elle, elle est repartie. Alors que j'aurais pu la rendre heureuse.  
-« Toujours en train de penser à Bella ? » Fit la voix d'Embry derrière moi.  
-« En route ! », fis-je sans plus de cérémonie.

L'inconvénient, quand on est un modificateur, comme la plupart des jeunes hommes de la réserve, et Leah c'est que l'on n'a aucun secret pour les autres : quand nous sommes transformés, nos moindres désirs, émotions, ressentiments sont accessibles à tous. Ainsi, tout le monde savait que je haïssais profondément Edward. Sauf que, lui, télépathe, le savait aussi. Et comme je passais mon temps à vouloir lui ravir sa copine, il me détestait aussi.

...

-Sur l'air de Je me perds, de Jena Lee-  
Une fois sur le parking, nous avions garés nos motos contre le mur de l'établissement et regardions les gens entrer.  
Les Cullen arrivèrent, avec ma douce. Elle voulait venir me saluer, mais l'autre abruti l'avait retenu, passant son bras autour des frêles hanches de la jeune femme que j'aimais. Elle me fit un pauvre sourire désolé, et moi, la rage me bouffait les tripes.

J'allais le démembrer, le broyer, le brûler, et cracher sur ses cendres ! Mais seulement quand Bella se serait désintéressé de lui, je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir. Parce qu'elle allait bien se lassée. Elle ne supporterait pas les regards des autres, alors qu'elle aurait 30 ans, et Edward paraitrait aussi jeune. A ce moment, je serais là pour elle, vieillit.

L'arrivée d'un taxi me coupa dans mes réflexions. Nous n'avions jamais vu personne venir en taxi ici. J'entendis Embry me parler, mais je n'avais aucune envie de l'entendre. Aucune envie de détacher mes yeux de ce taxi. Il fallait que je sache qui allait en descendre.

Les secondes passèrent, interminables. Je sentis Alice Cullen se joindre à nous, mais n'y prêtais pas attention, alors que son arrivée était quelque chose de très étrange.

Une porte arrière s'ouvrit. Celle du côté droit. Notre côté.  
Deux pieds au sol.  
Des converses. Noires.  
Un jean. Bleu.  
Une attente. Interminable.  
Je ne pouvais, ni voulais détacher mes yeux de cette scène.

Une ravissante jeune femme finit par sortir de la voiture.  
Et je crois bien qu'à ce moment là, si une météorite était tombée sur Forks, ça ne m'aurait pas affecté.  
Mes priorités s'organisèrent d'elles même en moi, enlevant toute importance à la meute, Bella, ma famille, mes amis, la bouffe et les siestes. Seule cette femme avait de l'intérêt à mes yeux.

Merde, une fille que je ne connais pas passe avant ma meute ? Nan mais c'est quoi ce trip ? Un seul truc peu passer avant la meute, l'imp... oh merde... l'imprégnation. La fille Cullen était venue assister à ça...  
L'objet de mon imprégnation se déplaçait avec grâce, se rendant à l'accueil, en fixant ses pieds... Sans me voir...  
Elle portait des lunettes de soleil et une casquette, lui donnant du style, mais mes yeux étaient surtout attirés par le décolleté formé par son débardeur...  
Elle avait l'air tellement fragile que j'aurais tout fait pour la protéger. Je ferais tout pour la protéger !

Elle entra dans l'accueil et j'allais l'y rejoindre quand j'entendis Embry :  
-« Hey, mec, tu m'entends quand je te parle. »  
Je fis rapidement volte face :  
-« Hein ? Nan, tu disais quoi ? »  
-« Putain, mec tu verrais ta tête, qu'est-ce t'as vu, Edward rouler un patin à Bella ? » Tenta Quill...  
-« Bella ? _Bella...comment peut-il imaginer que ce soit Bella qui me mette dans cet état?_ Noon pas Bella... plus Bella. » Murmurais-je.  
-« Naaaaaaaaaaan » Firent Embry et Quill, d'une même voix. Alice elle, sautait sur place... (o-0)  
-« Jacoooob, dis moi pas que tu t'es imprégné de la fille au taxi ? » Fit Embry  
-« Allez vous faire foutre les gars ! » Fis-je en entrant dans le bâtiment des cours.  
_Imprégnation...La plonger dans notre monde. Elle si frêle et douce.._

Allant à mon casier, je croisais Bella et Edward, et, tout naturellement, je me dirigeais vers eux. Je vis Edward resserrer sa prise autour de la taille de Bella, et j'haussais un sourcil.

Une fois à leur hauteur, je tendis ma main vers Edward.  
-« Salut Edward. » Vu sa tête, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il devait scanner mes pensées, car il finit par me serrer la main. Sa main froide, mais, cordial, je ne fis aucune remarque. J'avais envie de cesser notre petite guerre. Il fallait mieux que l'on soit alliés pour attaquer efficacement la rouquine.

Je me retournais vers Bella et lui souris :  
-« Salut Bella. » Elle aussi me fit une tête bizarre.  
-« Jacob, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On est le matin, et toi, tu es ... de bonne humeur, t'es même gentil avec Edward, c'est la grippe A, n'est-ce pas. »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à sa remarque. Oui j'étais de bonne humeur, et ça allait durer un long moment ! Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux, moqueur. Puis m'éloignai du couple, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.  
-*Non, Edward, je ne suis pas malade*

J'étais assis à ma place, attendant le début du cours de maths, quand elle entra dans la salle.


	6. Chapter 6

Oui, j'ai mis du termps avant de poster...

mais j'étais en vacances, et là, jvous prepare une fic qui déchire... :D

Chapitre 6 : coup de foudre  
JPOV 

Même de dos elle était magnifique !

Elle était en train de parler au prof qui lui demandait de monter sur l'estrade. C'est officiel, j'aime ce prof !  
La belle fit le tour du bureau, laissant ses doigts courir sur le côté du meuble, d'une manière sensuelle, presque érotique. 

Elle retira sa casquette, faisant tomber ses cheveux sur ses épaules, et enleva ses lunettes, dévoilant des yeux bruns magnifiques. 

Pour le coup, je me serais cru dans les premières minutes d'un film porno. Edward se retourna vers moi en riant discrètement. Je l'ignorai. 

-« Bin bonjour à tous. Elle avait une voix magnifique. A tel point que la langue française n'a jamais trouvé de mot assez fort pour la décrire. J'aurai aimé l'entendre durant toute l'éternité. Je m'appelle Amy Aiyana. _Amy... Magnifique._ J'arrive de Séville... Ah ! Le soleil. Elle était venue avec. En Espagne... En Europe... » Fit-elle en riant. Elle avait un rire mélodieux, surement le plus beau son au monde.  
Quand elle demanda si nous avions des questions, elle semblait mal à l'aise, pressée de partir. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Quill de faire son boulet en lui demandant si elle était célibataire. _Quel con celui-là !_ Je lui mis un bon coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il se la ferme. 

Elle se retourna vers nous. _Ouiii elle m'a regardé ! Imprégnation mon pote, impré... heuuu non._ Elle regardait Quill, rien n'avait changé... Elle aurait dû être déstabilisée, perdue, et n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de me regarder, mais là, aucun changement. 

Quill tenta une vanne pourrie pour attirer son attention sur moi, déclarant à toute la classe que j'étais accro à elle. Elle fronçait les sourcils. Elle ne rougissait pas, elle ne bredouillait pas, non, elle fronçait ses sourcils...  
Je foutu une baffe magistrale derrière le crâne de Quill, m'en servant comme d'un exutoire. _Putain qu'est-ce qui va pas dans mon imprégnation, pourquoi c'est pas réciproque ?_ Parce que de toute évidence, ça ne l'était pas.  
-« T'es vraiment con, pour quoi j'vais passer moi maintenant ? » Il préféra ne pas répondre, tant mieux pour lui. 

Le prof voulu poser une question à Amy (mon rythme cardiaque accélère rien que de penser son nom), mais elle ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière, et le rembarra magistralement, déclenchant les rires d'une grande partie des élèves avant d'aller s'asseoir au fond de la classe, seule. 

Elle tapait son cours sur un portable, sans doute devait-elle en avoir les moyens. Elle ne cherchait pas à parler à ses camarades durant toute la journée. Comment jle sais ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai passé mon temps à la regarder. Elle si belle, mais si fragile. Frêle et magnifique. Angélique et pourtant, démon descendu sur terre pour me tourmenter. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi pour que mon imprégnation de marche pas ? Hein ?

Le repas à la cantine fut difficile, et pour cause, _elle_ n'y était pas. J'avais passé l'heure à la chercher des yeux, sous les regards à la fois amusés et soucieux des Cullen et de la meute. Mais à aucun moment je ne l'avais vu. Bella semblait inquiète, Alice Cullen semblait perturbée par s'absence de _la fille_. La meute, elle se foutait de moi. Ils savaient que je m'étais imprégné, mais ne se posaient pas de question. Alors que moi, j'avais ma tête en ébullition.  
Mon imprégnation me rejetait !

J'avais retrouvé le sourire l'après-midi, durant trois heures : elle était de retour. Ces yeux virevoltaient parfois vers moi, mais elle ne semblait pas perturbée... comme si l'imprégnation ne l'avait pas touchée. Pourtant, c'est impossible... Elle peut vouloir rester amie avec moi, et ça, jamais je ne dirais non, bien que ça ne me suffirait jamais, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester indifférente. Et même si elle s'acharnait à lutter contre cette attirance, j'aurais du entendre son cœur battre plus vite, voir ses joues rougir... Mais rien !  
En fait, l'après-midi fut longue. Plusieurs rangée de sièges nous séparaient, elle était trop loin de moi, mais ne semblait pas affectée pour autant. Elle, si gracieux lorsqu'elle se dirigea en fin de journée, sur le parking, accompagnée d'un homme, que j'espérais être son père...  
Et si elle était indifférente à moi parce qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un ? Non, Sam à bien quitté Leah pour Emily...

J'avais donné mon tour de garde à Paul, ne voulant pas que toutes mes interrogations soient dévoilées aux autres. J'avais pas envie d'entendre leurs conseils, leurs reproches, leurs encouragements à mon égard. Je voulais me coucher et oublier.  
Oublier que la femme que j'aimais ne m'aimait pas. Oublier que je me lançais dans une histoire à sens unique. Oublier que ma vie était complètement ratée.  
Un jour, un grand philosophe a dit : « La vie est nulle ; et ensuite, on meure. » Bin cette phrase aurait pu être la mienne ! Avec ces foutus histoires d'amour à sens unique... Au moins face à Bella, je savais que je devais lutter contre Edward, mais là, je ne savais pas contre quoi lutter. Je me battais contre quelque chose de complètement abstrait.  
Je brassais de l'air !

Ce fut sur cette pensée au combien joyeuse que je m'étais endormi. Lorsque mon réveil m'extirpa de mon sommeil, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de solution, ni de réponse. Toujours l'esprit dans le brouillard... en plus de la tête dans le cul...  
J'avais pas envie de me lever. Envie de voir personne. Même pas _elle_. Elle me blessait. M'humiliait. Et pourtant, je l'aimais... je serais allé jusqu'à affronter en face à face les Volturi pour elle, ou pire, j'aurais arrété les concours de gobage de hot dogs avec la meute, pour elle. Mais rien à faire...  
C'est comme si elle ne me voyait pas... Comme si j'étais invisible à ses yeux... Ses beaux yeux bruns.  
Je voulais pas bouger de sous ma couette, et pourtant, je n'avais pas eu le choix quand Seth était venu dans ma chambre, me porter comme un sac à patates pour m'asseoir à table, où m'attendait un maxi-petit-dej, fait par Emily qui ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux.

Okay, tout le monde sait que je vais mal, tout le monde est aux petits soins, et ça craint. J'ai l'impression d'être une fille !

Les mecs m'avaient poussé sous la douche, et j'avais pas vraiment eu le choix, mais la motivation n'était toujours pas venue.  
Et c'était la gueule dans le cul et totalement dépité que je _la_ vis descendre d'un taxi, sur le parking du lycée.  
Encore plus belle que la veille.  
Mais... elle n'avait même pas un regard pour moi.  
Alice Cullen, elle, s'était littéralement jetée sur elle... Elle n'avait pas peur d'être rejetée. Normal, elle était une fille... Merde, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour être une fille et l'approcher sans avoir peut d'être ignoré. Ou pire.  
Non mais oh ! Ca va pas Jacob ? Devenir une fille ? Manucure et shopping ? Noooon ! T'es un mec, un vrai ! T'es même un loup ! Tu vas pas te laisser terrifier par d'hypothétiques réactions ! Tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu vas la voir, malgré la présence des Cullen.  
-« Tu lui as présenté Jacob, je suis sur qu'il sera content... » Fit le buveur de sang blond, au bras d'Alice.  
-« Non, pas encore Jazz, pas encore. » Répondit Bella en souriant.  
Embry posa le plat de sa main entre mes omoplates et poussa avec son bras, me guidant vers eux, sans que je puisse faire de demi-tour... Merde, il me connaissait tant que ça ?  
Il marchait à ma droite, Quill à ma gauche, ils étaient un peu en retrait, afin d'attirer le regard de ma belle vers moi... Rho qu'ils sont mignons ces nazes... j'en riais discrètement.  
-« Laissez moi deviner, on parle de nous... » Fit Embry en bombant le torse, alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur ma douce, sur Bella, puis à nouveau, sur la fille que j'aimais.  
Bella nous présenta à mon imprégnation qui avait les yeux posés sur Embry... pas sur moi...  
-«Quil, Embry, Jacob, laissez moi vous présenter... » Elle finit jamais sa phrase puisqu'_Amy_ préféra répondre à son téléphone...  
Elle s'était éloignée de nous pour répondre, heurtant mon épaule en partant... même pas un regard... juste le murmure d'une excuse.  
Je ne prêtais même pas attention aux personnes qui m'entouraient, préférant m'intéresser à elle. La personne avec qui elle parlait semblait être très proche d'elle, et ça me bouffait de l'intérieur ! Je ne pu réprimer un grognement quand elle se mit à parler de son ex, ou plus vraisemblablement, de l'un de ses ex.  
Edward, Alice Cullen, et Quill et Embry ne cessèrent pas de se foutre de mon comportement, mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre...  
J'étais quand même la proie impuissante d'une force surhumaine... plus puissante qu'un loup-garou, et cette fille, toute frêle et innocente se contre balance de l'imprégnation... se contre-fout de moi...  
MAIS MERDE QUOI !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Sport

JPOV

Sur l'air de RAIN , de mika

La journée fut bizarre, et Amy... encore plus. En littérature, elle m'avait clairement fait comprendre que j'étais un parfait crétin qui ne l'intéressait pas, et en plus, elle semblait avoir de très bonnes oreilles puisqu'elle m'avait entendu parler des Cullen sous le noms de sangsues.  
Mais le plus étrange dans cette journée, fut le cours de sport. Comment une personne aussi frêle que la femme de ma vie pouvait mettre KO Emmett lors d'un premier round ? Elle avait scotché aussi bien la meute que les Cullen. Emmett, lui, n'en menait pas large, et blondie fulminait. On était tous d'accord, elle ne pouvait pas être humaine. On aurait dit la Belle et la Bête. Elle avait fait preuve de tellement de souplesse et de grâce que je reçu un coup de coude d'Embry pour que je ferme ma bouche. La voir se battre était la chose la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu.  
Quand le second round commença, et qu'elle due faire face à Newton, nous étions morts de rire, les sangsues aussi. Et le petit blondinet ne fit pas long feu...  
C'était officiel, j'étais raide amoureux d'elle. Elle était tellement attirante sur le terrain, mais sa force et sa rapidité m'inquiétait beaucoup. Elle nous inquiétait.  
Mon combat contre Cullen fut moins bestial qu'il ne l'aurait été sans Amy. Quelques jours avant, alors que je ne jurais que par Bella, j'en aurais profité pour le faire souffrir, mais là, nous avions joué les machos et fait un vrai combat à force humaine. Il fut distrait par Bella, et j'avais gagné le combat, sous les yeux vides d'Amy. A ce moment là, on aurait dit la sangsue extralucide qui avait une vision. Mais Edward n'avait pas accès à ses pensées, nous ne savions donc rien de plus sur elle. (NA: et oui little ju ^^ c'est trop facile sinon mdrrr)  
Quand le prof appela Mon amy pour qu'elle affronte Sam, j'en avais oublié de respirer.  
-« Mec, je te jure que si elle s'en sort avec le moindre bleu, tu pourras jamais avoir d'enfant avec Emily ! » Avais-je murmuré alors que Sam partait en direction du terrain, après avoir rassuré une Amy qui m'avait –encore une fois- envoyé balader. Elle allait affronter un loup-garou avec deux malheureux bouts de bois.  
Son combat contre Sam fut impressionnant ! Durant toute la durée du combat, les paris fusèrent. Okay, elle avait battu un vampire, ok, mais l'Alpha d'une meute d'hommes mutants, c'est autre chose, non ? A chaque fois qu'il la touchait, j'avais envie de le décapiter, avant de la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter et vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée... mais quelque part, je savais bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide.  
C'est pour ça que j'avais parié sur elle, et elle avait gagné. Nous avions gagnés. Et ce _nous_ était magnifique.  
Elle avait célébré sa victoire en me mettant une claque... une petite claque méritée, mais elle me fit vraiment mal...  
Olà, pas physiquement hein... Chui pas comme ça... merde, c'était pire... J'avais mal aux tripes. Non seulement elle ne voulait pas de moi, mais en plus, elle le montrait bien... Et ouais, être rejeté comme ça, ça fait mal... Bordel, je devenais une vraie gonzesse !  
Puis, vint le dernier round, l'amour de ma vie, face à moi. Et là, je me sentais con. Tout le monde pariait sur elle... contre moi. J'allais me faire latter par une nana, par ma nana... celle qui ne posait jamais un regard sur moi.  
_Au moins là, elle sera obligée de me regarder..._  
Si je lui faisais du mal, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais !  
Elle demanda encore une fois, vainement, à avoir de la musique, et le prof avait refusé, une fois de plus. Elle devait utiliser la musique pour avoir une bonne cadence, ou alors, pour déconcentrer son adversaire.

Je ne voulais pas la toucher, je ne me supporterai jamais de l'avoir blessée. Je préférais l'intimider, et donc, je fis tourner mon bâton, de la même façon qu'elle, précédemment. Pas de bol, ça la fit plus sourire qu'autre chose... Et sans prévenir, elle attaqua.  
Je me refusais à la toucher, mais elle, elle ne me rendait pas la tâche facile, enchainant les coups de plus en plus vite. Alors, je parais. Stoppant ses armes avant qu'elles ne me touchent. Défense et pas d'attaque... une vraie gonzesse ! J'entendais Edward se foutre de ma gueule, mais se fut le seul bruit provenant des élèves, ils étaient tous absorbés par le combat. Ils mataient tous ma nana !  
Sans trop savoir comment, Amy profita de ma déconcentration pour rompre mon arme, le réduisant en deux minuscules bouts de bois. Comme les siens.  
Mon côté dominateur et macho refusait de me laisser embobiner de la sorte. C'est pas une nana qui m'ignore au possible qui va me dire comment je dois me battre !  
Enervé contre moi-même et cette foutue imprégnation, je jetais mes armes, me positionnant pour un combat au corps à corps. Et putain... quel corps... !  
Elle jeta également ses armes. Ce côté soumise m'excitait plus qu'il ne devait. Et encore une fois, cette putain d'imprégnation foireuse me revint en tête. Elle commença à tourner autour du ring, alors que la colère s'insinuait en moi. Je pouvais pas me laisser avoir par cette fille. Par ce destin merdique qui me promet à une fille qui ne me veut pas, trainant à ses pieds comme un boulet enchainé. Il fallait que se combat stoppe, que tout ce bordel s'arrête.  
Alors, j'engageais le combat. Elle semblait ailleurs, et ne m'avait pas vu venir. Je m'avançai rapidement à travers notre cercle fictif, je lui assenais un coup de pied dans l'estomac que je regrettai aussitôt, pensant avoir retenu un peu plus ma force. Son souffle se coupa, mais ne l'empêcha pas de me rendre mon coup, très rapidement, à la tête. Putain, sa force et sa vitesse étaient incroyables ! Me ramenant à ma théorie, dans laquelle elle ne peut être humaine.  
Pourtant, son odeur avait tout d'un humain, sa peau, ses yeux aussi. Mais le fait que Cullen ne puisse pas lire en elle m'indiquait clairement que quelque chose clochait.  
J'étais à fond dans mes idées à la con quand elle déversa une série de coups rapides et violents qui me menaient droit hors du terrain.  
-« Black, t'as des couilles ou quoi ? » Siffla Paul, hors de lui.  
Cette fille m'en faisait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs. Rageur, je ripostai avec un unique coup dans le ventre, encore. Je préférai viser son ventre que sa tête ou ses membres.  
Pourtant, comme une gonzesse –encore- des trucs me brulèrent les yeux quand je la vis se replier sur elle-même, le souffle coupé.  
Merde, c'était des larmes que j'avais dans les yeux...  
-« Désolé Paul, mais mes couilles, elles sont restées dans le vestiaire ! » Murmurais-je, sachant que la meute entière, mais aussi les Cullen allaient entendre.  
Je tournais le dos à la fille que j'aimais mais que je faisais souffrir, et me dirigeais vers l'autre extrémité du terrain, lui laissant le temps de s'en remettre.  
J'en avais marre de se combat à la con. De ce cours à la con. Elle avait mal, elle souffrait, et moi, j'étais qu'un con !  
Le prof ne bougea pas, lui aussi c'était un con fini.  
_Elle_ finit par se relever et commença à faire le tour du terrain, calmement. Elle était ailleurs, proie facile et totalement paumée.  
Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, sans doute contrariée par quelque chose. Mais bordel, elle était tellement chaude.  
Haletante, sa poitrine ferme et emprisonnée dans un débardeur trèèès prés du corps suivait les mouvements de la respiration difficile.  
Transpirante, quelques gouttes discrètes apparaissaient à la frontière entre ses cheveux et son front, et glissaient sur ses tempes.  
Elle était vraiment bonne.  
PUTAIN D'IMPREGNATION FOIREUSE !  
Elle fit un truc que me surpris beaucoup, moi, aussi que tous les spectateurs : elle ferma les yeux et semblait glisser telle un fantôme jusqu'au centre du ring. Elle avait avancé prudemment, s'attendant visiblement à me percuter à chaque pas.  
Une fois au centre, elle s'immobilisa.  
Le plus discrètement possible, je profitais du fait qu'elle ait les yeux fermés pour passer derrière elle. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder ses formes mises en valeur par un survêtement dont j'allais devoir remercier le fabriquant.  
Une fois derrière elle, et suffisamment proche, je passai mes bras autour de ses hanches, la plaquant contre moi.  
_non c'est pas malsain, non je ne profite pas du cours de sport, non je ne sens pas ces foutues décharges électriques partout en moi, non j'ai pas envie de la prendre à même le sol, sur ce foutu ring. Non, sentir ses fesses plaquées contre mes hanches ne m'excite pas comme un malade... _  
Je basculai mon torse en arrière, pour qu'elle ne touche plus sol, tout en restant bien contre moi. Et bordel, c'était vraiment chaud ! Mais elle, elle le voyait autrement, et tenta que me péter le nez. Elle était vraiment sauvage, et biensûr, je me demandais si elle l'était dans toutes les situations...  
Elle agita ses pieds pour tenter de me frapper, puis voyant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, elle continua de plus belle en tentant de me faire perdre l'équilibre.  
-« Lâche-moi Black ! » Lâcha-t-elle hargneuse. _Black..._ Coup de poignard dans l'estomac.  
Humour pour camoufler cette énième blessure :  
-« Quoi, et perdre le tournoi ? Tu rêves ! A moins que tu ne m'avoues que tu ressens quelque chose de fort pour moi. » Biensûr, je le voulais, je voulais qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aimait, et qu'elle cherchait juste à me taquiner, mais elle ne dit rien, et continua à battre l'air avec ses jambes. Remuant dans mes bras. Putain, j'avais ma mâchoire verrouillée et les poings serrés à m'en exploser les phalanges. Avait-elle conscience qu'en se débattant ainsi, elle se frottait à moi ? Que tout son corps se frottait à moi ?  
Inconsciemment –oui, en fait, j'étais persuadé qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprès...- ses fesses, fermes mais désirables, se frottaient contre mes hanches, et bordel, c'était bon !  
Ouais, Cullen avait accès à mes pensées, mais j'en avais plus rien à foutre, seules nos hanches formant cette divine friction de plus en plus rapide et intense avait de l'importance.  
Et pourtant... :  
-« PUTAIN, BLACK, ME DIT PAS QUE TU BANDES ! » Quill et Embry explosèrent de rire, et moi, je me sentais... con... ouais, c'est le bon terme. Sous le choc, mes bras se délièrent, et elle toucha le sol, merde !  
J'allais pour la relever quand j'entendis ma mâchoire craquer, je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol, et ma tête l'heurter. Quand le prof cria qu'Amy avait gagné, je compris que j'étais KO, mais j'étais totalement ailleurs.  
Jacob Black, maté par son imprégnation qui reste TO-TA-LE-MENt indifférente à lui... !  
Je la vis partir vers les vestiaires, alors que j'étais toujours au sol. Etrangement, toute excitation fut coupée par ce coup magistral que j'avais reçu à la tête.  
Elle boitait, et je m'en voulais. Elle critiqua le prof, et fonça hors du terrain.  
Mes yeux se fixèrent sur ses fesses rythmées par sa marche.  
J'étais amoureux d'une femme qui ne me voyait toujours pas...


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, j'avoue, j'ai abusé sur le retard mdrr

et en plus, je m'obstine à mettre les POV de jacob... je serais lectrice que j'aurais râlé depuis longtemps lol

je me fais pardonner: je vous mets le pov de vue d'amy

un texte assez long

et au prochain chapitre... ça va swinguer :D

PS bisous ma flafla qui me manque :(

PSbis à little ju pour son hot dog qui m'a bien fait marrer :)

PSter à ma fan anonyme ^^ ce chapitre devrait te plaire, donne moi ton avis à la fin :D

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Rivalités  
APOV

La semaine passa lentement, me laissant le temps de me faire à ce nouvel environnement. J'avais réussi à associer rapidement les voix, puis les bruits de pas à chaque personne que je connaissais. Bien que je me sois faite avoir à plusieurs reprises par les Cullen qui ne faisaient quasiment pas de bruit en se déplaçant. Avec eux, ça marchait à l'olfactif.

Le mois passa plus rapidement. Je m'étais rapprochée d'Alice Cullen qui était une pile électrique : pleine d'énergie et infatigable. Elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de me trainer dans des boutiques, mais faire les magasins avec elle (ou avec n'importe qui...) pouvait s'avérer compromettant pour moi... Des phrases comme « opte plutôt pour le pull bleu » étaient ma menace suprême. J'avais également appris à connaître Bella Swan, l'amie d'Alice.

Un mois que j'étais à Forks, et personne ne s'était rendu compte de ma cécité : inutile de dire que j'étais très fière de moi.

Et ce, malgré quelques répliques venimeuses lancées par Jacob Black du genre : « Bordel, ouvre les yeux Amy... ! » Le pauvre n'a pas du voir arriver la baffe magistrale qu'il s'était prise, devant tout le monde, sur le parking.

Cette nouvelle journée allait être particulièrement longue et éprouvante pour la fille aveugle que je suis. Non seulement on allait avoir une interro ECRITE en maths mais en plus, les séances de badmintons commençaient ce jour là. Et biensûr, Crowl refusait de mettre de la musique. Déjà qu'avec les ondes sonores, voir le volant, n'était pas évident, mais alors sans... Et les déplacements d'air ne me suffisent pas pour le localiser.

Bref, journée pourrie.

A Séville, je pouvais faire mes contrôles sur l'ordi, tout le monde savait que la pauvre petite Amy était non voyante, alors on avait pitié d'elle, et on la laissait faire sur son appareil, mais ici, dans cette toute petite bourgade, si je demande à faire l'exercice sur l'ordi, ils vont croire que c'est pour la calculette intégrée...

C'est donc sans grande motivation que je posais les pieds hors du taxi, que Franck (mon chauffeur, désormais attitré) avait stoppé aux pieds des marches. L'atmosphère était lourde et pesante. Le ciel devait être sombre et menaçant. Je fus frappée par une bourrasque de vent avant même d'atteindre les escaliers et m'immobilisais, là, devant tout le monde.

Le vent avait amené une odeur particulière, à la fois fleurie et épicée que je n'avais jamais rencontrée à Forks. Et pourtant, je la connaissais déjà. J'avais un peu de mal à l'associer à mes souvenirs européens, la fragrance n'étant pas... entière ? Si on transpose cette odeur dans l'environnement sévillan, avec soleil et fleur d'oranger...

Adriel ?

Une fois la bourrasque de vent passée, je m'élançais vers le point de diffusion de ce parfum si familier mais troublé. J'avais conscience des nombreuses personnes autour de moi, sachant parfaitement que ma réaction devait susciter de vifs commentaires, ce qui les fit parler.

Grâces aux commérages, je savais où j'allais, évitant les voitures. _Il_ semblait être prêt de la famille Cullen et des Quilleutes (comme les appelait Alice), mais au point où j'en étais, je me fichais de leur réaction. Leur discussion formait ces ondes si particulières qui venaient heurter imperceptiblement (pour la plupart des gens) leur silhouette. Je reconnus facilement celle de Ad, il me tournait le dos.

Il a du m'entendre arriver, parce qu'il s'est retourné. J'ai lâché mon sac au sol avant de lui sauter dans les bras. M'agrippant à sa nuque, enlaçant précipitamment sa taille avec mes jambes.

Ok, les commentaires allaient fuser.

Mais qu'importe ! Il nous fit tourner, en me plaquant contre lui. Puis s'immobilisa. Je décelais mes pieds de derrière son dos, gardant mes mains derrière sa nuque et posai mon front contre le sien.  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » Murmurais-je en soufflant contre son visage, afin de pouvoir en distinguer les détails.  
-« Tu me manquais, petite crevette. » Répondit-il, sur le même ton. Non pas que nous ne voulions pas être surpris ou quoi que ce soit, mais nous préférions être dans cette petite bulle d'intimité que nous rejoignions avec plaisir, quand nous étions en Espagne. « Ca, et le fait que Monsieur Crowl, que tu dois bien connaître, m'ait contacté pour une formation. »  
-« Naaaan, mon prof de sport t'a appelé, toi, pour le former ? » Fis-je en rigolant, déliant mes mains pour faire glisser la pulpe de mes doigts sur son visage. Je voulais le voir, il m'avait tellement manqué.

Assumer ma cécité était bien trop éprouvant sans lui.

-« Ouais, et j'ai quelques modifications à faire dans l'établissement... » Il avait pris son petit air mystérieux en me disant ça, mais je comprenais bien qu'il ne m'en dirait pas plus. « Tu verras ça tout à l'heure. »

Et en effet, quelles modifications ! Je ne sais pas vraiment comment mais il avait convaincu l'établissement de nous faire faire les contrôles sur ordinateurs, sous prétexte qu' « il fallait se moderniser un peu ». Ce mec est une perle !

Du coup, j'avais pu me servir de mon propre ordi, me permettant de comprendre les questions et les autres élèves semblaient plutôt enthousiastes à cette idée. Finalement, la journée ne s'annonçait pas si catastrophique.

-« Tu sais, crevette, me fit Adriel, qui m'attendait dans le couloir, à midi, après lui avoir claqué une bise sur la joue, ce serait bien que tu te montres moins tactile avec moi, je vais bosser avec ton prof Crowl, -nous sortions du bâtiment -ça sera un peu comme si j'étais ton prof, et je pense pas que tu fasses des câlins à tes profs. »  
-« Mouais, pas faux. »

Nous étions, semble-t-il, en train de nous diriger vers le réfectoire.

-« Bon, bin je te revois plus tard hein. » Fis-je en lui assenant un claque bien virile derrière l'épaule et tentant de m'échapper rapidement, manque de bol, il me saisit le poignet. Nous étions entourés de monde, parmi lesquels se trouvait l'Effroyable-Black.  
-« Eh oh, jeune fille, où comptes tu aller comme ça ? »  
-« Heuuu fis-je d'une toute petite voix, dans la forêt voir le grand méchant loup ? »

Il n'était pas dupe.

-« Combien de fois depuis ta rentrée es-tu allée à la cantine ? »

Pas dupe du tout...

-« Finalement, je préférais quand tu étais loiiiiiiin ! » Sortis-je en lui assenant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Non mais oh, si j'ai pas envie d'aller à la cantine parce que je préfère être dans le parking, c'est mon choix...

Aucun argument de l'aurait convaincu... C'était d'un pas résigné que je le suivais au ref. Malgré son rang un peu spécial au sein de l'établissement, il avait demandé à manger à la cantine. Ce qui, je dois l'avouer, m'arrangeait un peu.

Adriel essayait d'engager une conversation sport avec L'Effroyable-Black : il était évident qu'Ad ne savait pas tout ce que Black m'envoyait dans la gueule... toute allusion sexuelle est fortuite... MDRRR.

Nous entrâmes tous les trois dans le réfectoire, après avoir gravit les quelques marches menant sur le perron. Ad m'avait tenu la main, et entrecroisé nos doigts, comme quand j'étais gosse. De toute évidence, il culpabilisait de m'avoir laissé partir sans lui. Il m'avait semblé entendre un chien grogné, mais un peu plus tard, Ad m'avait affirmé n'avoir vu aucun chien.

Le repas à la cantine s'était mieux déroulé que ce que je pensais. J'avais rusé un peu auprès des cuisiniers pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient préparé avec le bon vieux : « Mmmmh, qu'est-ce qui sent bon comme ça ? » Ad était mort de rire, mais le cuisinier était très gentil.

Aucun accident majeur n'était survenu avec mon plateau, il était arrivé intact à notre table, à Adriel et moi. Le problème, lors du repas, n'était pas venu de moi et de ma différence mais d'Adriel et de son humour... merdique.

Il avait passé le repas à me chambrer en disant que l'Effroyable-vous-savez-qui était mort de jalousie. Il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à changer de chaise pour faire, parait-il, face à Black.  
Il en avait profité pour me caresser la main. Ce qui était tout à fait banal pour nous, étant des frères et sœurs fusionnels, ne l'était pas pour les regards extérieurs. Et c'est en ayant entendu, une nouvelle fois, ce grognement bestial que j'avais fait le rapprochement entre Black et des situations dans lesquelles il aurait pu être jaloux.

Là... j'avais l'impression de mettre pris une pelle dans la tronche...

Un choc.

Ce mec m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs (mouais... façon de parler, bien entendu...) et pourtant, il _grognait_ dès qu'un homme m'approchait. Se pourrait-il que Black soit réellement intéressé ? Que ça ne soit pas qu'un stupide jeu d'ado no life ? D'autant plus qu'Ad m'avait précisé que Black ne cessait de me regarder pendant le repas. Et moi, j'arrêtais pas de le rembarrer.

Si je sortais avec quelqu'un, à Forks, ou même si je me faisais de vrais amis, le fait que je ne voyais rien allait se savoir, et je ne voulais pas de ça...

Les cours s'étaient déroulés le plus normalement possible, avec Bella Swan à mes côtés pendant le cours de littérature. Nous en avions profité pour parler ... littérature. Elle avait une grande culture, et discuter avec elle était vraiment plaisant. J'avais du, bien entendu, faire semblant de taper mes cours à l'ordi.

Les apparences, toujours.

Nous étions assis par terre, dans le gymnase, en tenue de sport : débardeur et short (à l'effigie de lycée, parait-il) pour tout le monde. Et Black à ma gauche, pas directement, mais éloigné par un ou deux élèves. Je ne sentais, ni entendait Crowl. Par contre, Ad, je savais qu'il était passé vers le tableau, devant lequel nous étions assis, peu de temps avant.

-« Bien, bonjour à vous tous. Fit la voix de mon frangin. Je vais remplacer monsieur Crowl qui a eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Lui non plus n'avait pas d'accent quand il parait anglais. Je ne suis pas un imposteur, je suis bel et bien professeur de sport, c'est juste que je viens deuuuuum ... un autre lycée. Voilà, pas de question avant qu'on commence le cours ? »

-« Si ! Black... Vous retournez quand dans votre lycée ? » Cracha-t-il.  
Adriel qui n'était pas très loin de moi me murmura : « Tu vois ce que je t'avais dit... Puis, il continua un peu plus fort : Je partirai quand je n'aurais plus ma place ici. »

Je sentais dans sa voix un grand sourire... et à ma gauche, entendis ce grognement... plus je l'entendais, plus je me rendais compte que... il n'avait rien d'humain.

J'avais approché mes genoux de ma poitrine et avais crocheté mes bras autour, pendant qu'Adriel expliquait les règles de l'ultimate.

Pas la peine d'écouter... j'en avais bouffé des frisbees...

Addy avait eu les recommandations de Crowl pour faire des équipes à peu prés égales. Nous étions un nombre impaire alors il s'était incrusté dans une équipe : la mienne. Nous étions avec Alice, Jasper, Sam et d'autres... Mais le must... fut la musique résonnant à fond. Il avait mit ma playlist. Celle que nous utilisions lors de nos entrainements passés. Il avait opté pour SuperMassive Black Hole, le morceau qu'on prenait pour le corps à corps.

Je repérais facilement chaque joueur et les différenciais par leur stature et leur odeur. Je courais, feintais, riais, marquais, avec le sourire aux lèvres. C'était vraiment l'extase. A de trop rares occasions j'avais pu me lâcher à un tel point, depuis mon arrivée à Forks.

J'avais pourtant bien fini par tomber par terre, à la fin du match, Bella m'étant tombée dessus. Nous riions toutes les deux tellement l'ambiance était joyeuse, puis Adriel releva Bella, puis moi. Il avait donné une telle impulsion qu'en me relevant, je m'étais heurtée à son torse.

Grognement.  
Grognements.

Tout se passa très vite, mais je sentis une forme imposante se jeter sur nous. Ou plus particulièrement sur Adriel. L'effluve qui me parvenait en même temps que le déplacement d'air m'informa qu'il s'agissait de cet Effroyable-Fils-de-Pute.

-« Blaaaack ! » Gueulais-je alors que des coups commençaient à se faire entendre. La force et la vitesse de Black, que j'avais que j'avais expérimentée lors de notre tournoi ne laissais voir clairement qui allait gagner si leur combat de mecs immatures perdurait.

C'est pourquoi je me suis approchée de cet amas informe mais mouvant qui devait –sans aucun doute- regrouper ces deux abrutis puérils. Les ondes produites par les coups m'indiquaient clairement que c'était mon frère qui était au sol.

Heureusement, l'odeur du sang ne se faisait pas encore sentir, parce que sinon, je jure devant Dieu, Allah et Ganesh que Black n'aurait jamais pu avoir d'enfant si j'avais vengé mon frère, à peine égratigné.

Alors que la classe était immobile et profitait du spectacle, je saisissais ce qui me semblait être les épaules de Black et le tira vigoureusement en arrière. Il tomba en arrière, dans mon dos. Je me retournai vers lui, préférant tourner le dos à mon frangin. Les deux hommes se relevèrent, Adriel en position d'attaque, Black en position défensive.

Bien, c'est déjà ça...

-« Tu perds ton temps Jacob Black, elle veut pas de toi ! » Cracha Adriel. La rage émanant de sa voix me fit sursauter, les yeux écarquillés. Jamais Ad n'avait parlé comme ça. Même la fois où j'avais tenté de faire de la moto... seule... sur son engin...

Black changea de position... il attaqua... et c'est en visualisant sa position d'attaque que le fait que ces grognements n'étaient pas humains ne revint en mémoire. Et si c'était _lui_ qui n'était pas humain... ?

Il passa devant moi, je tendis mon bras en avant. Black n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se le prit de pleins fouet contre son larynx. Il perdit l'équilibre et chutait en arrière et allait, sans aucun doute, atterrir sur les fesses. Et mon dieu, quelles fesses !

Je profitais de sa chute pour lui assener une droite magistrale. Il grogna et finit par atterrir. (non, c'est pas Matrix, c'est juste qu'elle est rapide ma petite Amy :D)

J'étais persuadée que mon coup de poing nous avait fait autant mal à l'un qu'à l'autre...

-« Bande de crétins dégénérés ! Gueulais-je, parfaitement consciente de la présence des autres élèves. Lui c'est mon frère, continuais-je en pointant Adriel du pouce, le visage tourné vers Jacob, et en inversant les gestes, lui, c'est pas une menace. Alors, vous allez vous calmer, et grandir un peu... Bordel de merde ! »

Et théâtralement, je repris le frisbee avant de me positionner sur le terrain, bientôt imitée par les autres.

C'était officiel, Black était -très- intéressé...

Une fois dans les vestiaires, je peinais à me déshabiller, m'y reprenant à plusieurs reprises pour mettre mon t-shirt, car le simple contact du tissu sur l'endroit où j'avais cogné le cou de Black m'arrachais une grimace.

Sans vraiment y prêter attention, je me rendie compte qu'Alice et Bella s'étaient approchées de moi. Les pas de Bella étaient marrants. Lents, légers, et trainant, comme pour vérifier que le prochain pas ne se faisait pas sur une dalle oscillante... et ce, même sur du lino...  
Ceux d'Alice, par contre, étaient... inaudibles... heureusement que son parfum... mélange de pain d'épice et d'orchidée... était unique.  
-« Dis Amy... Bella. Heuu... Avec Alice et sa famille, on va à la plage demain. A la Puch. C'est la réserve indienne de Forks. Chez les Quilleutes. Faut pas croire, ils sont très accueillants. Et le soir, yaura tout le lycée là bas, c'est une espèce de tradition... feu de camp, pizza, hot dog et chamallow, rien de bien méchant en somme. Tu voudrais bien passer ta journée avec nous ? » Elle me demanda ça en me prenant la main, et en la serrant tellement amicalement, en la balançant légèrement que je n'avais même pas pensé à lui dire non.

Si j'avais su ...


	9. Chapter 9

_Un quoi? Un bisou? Ah non, c'est pas possible ça mdrrr_

_Une déclaration, peut etre dans le chapitre suivant... ^^_

_un chapitre comme vous les aimez pas ^^_

_l'arrivée d'adriel avaec les yeux de Jacob_

_et après, jevous mets ZZZZEEEEEEE chapitre of ZE fic ^^_

_

* * *

_

_chapitre 9: Je vais le tuer!  
JPOV_  
sur l'air de la russian roulette 

* * *

On venait de passer une nouvelle nuit à patrouiller avec les Cullen, à la recherche de la vampire rousse. Celle à la recherche de Bella. Je m'impliquais toujours autant dans cette mission, de peur que la vampire de s'en prenne à la femme que j'aime.

Résultat, j'étais crevé, et de trèèèès mauvaise humeur.

Avec la meute et les Cullen nous étions en train de programmer la prochaine soirée de surveillance, sur le parking du lycée pendant que Bella papotait avec la fille Weber, à l'autre bout de la cours, sous la surveillance d'Edward. Nous étions en retrait et personne ne pouvait nous entendre tellement nuis parlions à voix basse.

L'extralucide eut cette espèce d'absence qui nous mettait toujours sur le qui-vive, les poils hérissés, puis, elle se mit à parler naturellement et à voix haute du prochain contrôle de maths. Edward entra rapidement dans son jeu et nous raconta ses révisions (qu'il n'avait pas à faire, car monsieur savait déjà tout... mais ça, il n'en parlait pas...)

C'est là qu'un grand brun genre Jude Law arriva derrière la Barbie Cullen aux longs cheveux. Il s'était vraisemblablement garé encore plus loin que nous.

-"Bonjour, commença-t-il, je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais est-ce que vous savez où je peux trouver Amy Aiyana ?" Putain... Ce mec n'a prononcé qu'une seule phrase, et je l'aime déjà pas... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut celui là ? Face de con.

-"Non, répondit l'extralucide, en souriant amicalement, elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Mais tu peux l'attendre avec nous." Dommage pour toi petit lutin, je commençais presque à t'apprécier...

-"C'est vraiment gentil à vous. Et heuu ... vous la connaissez bien? "  
Okay, là, il pose trop de question, et moi, j'aime pas ça..

-"Pourquoi, tu lui veux quoi? "

Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de répondre que plusieurs d'entre nous se tournèrent vers l'entrée de l'établissement en entendant des bruits de pas très rapides marteler le bitume.

Amy courrait vers nous, avec, sur les lèvres, un sourire encore plus éblouissant que celui des Cullen. Mais il n'était pas pour moi.

Non.

Elle sauta dans les bras de ce putain d'enfoiré. Elle s'est jeté dans ses bras et a entouré ses jambes autour des hanches de l'inconnu... Enfin... inconnu pas pour tout le monde. Ce salaud l'a plaqué contre lui, et l'a fait tourner dans les airs... Le pire fut quand elle posa les pieds par terre, et qu'ils étaient tout les deux dans leur bulle tactile et passionnée.

* * *

Ce fils de pute est resté presque constamment à ses côtés et j'ai vécu ma journée comme un zombie. Les élèves parlaient d'ordinateur, et j'ai pas vraiment pigé ce qu'ils voulaient, mais moi, ce que je voulais, je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, alors pourquoi eux. Mon imprégnation avait déjà le coeur prit. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas de moi. Pourquoi elle ne me voyait pas...

J'étais assis -presque- à ses côtés, je pouvais sentir son parfum délicat m'enivrer quand Le Brun arriva devant nous, contre le tableau. Il nous expliquait qu'il allait remplacer Crowl... mais moi, j'avais pas envie, d'où ma petite remarque. Embry m'a dit à l'oreille que je n'étais qu'un "handicapé de l'imprégnation", et du coup, j'ai pas entendue la messe basse qu'il a fait à ma Amy, en souriant. Le point positif, c'est que elle, elle n'a pas rit à sa blague.

Le cours fut une vraie torture mentale. En plus de mes courbatures dues à nos patrouilles, il a fallut que je combatte l'envie omniprésente de brouiller la gueule de ce mec. Il ne faisait que la frôler, lui parler et l'encourager. Je voulais prendre son frisbee et lui faire bouffer. L'avantage, c'était Emmett et ses blagues, le fait que la meute court après le frisbee le faisait marrer... et c'était difficile de ne pas le rejoindre dans son délire.

Mais quand ce putain d'enfoiré l'a relevé de terre pour la prendre dans ses bras, s'en était trop! Je me suis -ENFIIIIIN- jeté sur lui, sans preter attention aux cris qui nous entouraient. JE l'ai rapidement mis à terre, et le martelait de coups, tout en essayant de ne pas le faire saigner, et pourtant, j'en mourrais d'envie. Il m'avait pris mon avenir, ma vie...

J'entendais clairement Sam m'engueuler, mais j'en avais rien à foutre, je voulais faire payer à ce connard.

Pourtant, il s'est imposé entre nous. Il m'a tiré en arrière, par les épaules, avec force, mais pas trop, pour rester un minimum humain. Dans cet esprit, je me suis laissé faire, et je me suis laissé tomber les fesses au sol. J'ai relevé les yeux pour lire les reproches dans ses yeux, mais ce sont dans ceux d'Amy que j'ai plongé. Elle était la seule à nos côtés. C'est elle qui m'a poussé. Elle est intervenue pour que je lâche son mec.

Eurk!

Le Brun et moi, nous nous étions relevés en même temps. Il comptait m'attaquer. Moi, je voulais gagner le  
respect d'Amy, alors je me suis mis en défense, attendant d'être attaqué. Et pourtant:

-"Tu perds ton temps Jacob Black, elle veut pas de toi ! " Cracha ce fils de pute, avec plus de froideur que les Cullen réunis un soir d'hivers en Alaska.

Okay, je suis qu'un loup-garou plein de testostérone, mais toi, t'es un enfoiré bientôt mort...

Et je me jetai contre celui que me volait la femme de ma vie.

Celle là même qui a stoppé mon attaque avec son bras. Putain, elle m'a fait perdre l'équilibre en tendant son bras que je me suis pris dans le cou. Aïe Aïe Aïe...! Je me sens déjà partir en arrière qu'elle me file une droite magistrale en plein vol! Je suis sûr de lui avoir laisser un bleu, et il faudra que je trouve un moyen de me faire pardonner pour ça.

-"Bande de crétins dégénérés ! C'était elle mit à gueuler regardant à tour de rôle Le Brun Défiguré et moi, sans jamais oser croiser mon regard: je la dégoutais tellement... Elle pointa vaguement le Brun et continua: "Lui c'est mon frère" Oh Oh .. Elle tourna le visage, pour voir son _frère_ qui me surplombait, moi qui était toujours à terre, et elle me pointa du doigt, et finit: " lui, c'est pas une menace. Alors, vous allez vous calmer, et grandir un peu... Bordel de merde! "

Franchement, quand elle est en colère, elle est encore plus sexy!

Elle nous laissa là comme des cons et partit avec le frisbee sur le terrain.

Non mais attends, comment ça chui pas une menace? De UN, chui un loup garou, et de DEUX, je suis un loup garou impregné d'une fille qui ne le voit pas, alors si je suis une menace... ! Non mais oh! Bordel de merde!

Une fois debout, la vampire extralucide s'est presque jetée sur moi pour m'avertir qu'elle demanderait à Amy de venir à la soirée le lendemain à la Push. J'aurai une soirée pour nous... Je savais que la soirée serait décisive...

J'eu droit à une bonne frappe derrière l'épaule... merci Emmett...  
-"Mec, t'es mal barré! " M'avait-il fait avant d'exploser de rire...

Connard!


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10: seuls sur le sable... les yeux dans l'eau  
__Sur l'air de nothing else matters___

Pourquoi avais-je accépté? Ad disait qu'il fallait que je me SOCIALISE... Abruti, c'est pas toi qui y joue ta réputation. Non pas que je prete beaucoup de crédit à ce genre de chose, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie que toue le monde sache que ma vie est... noire...

Et pourtant, j'étais assise dans l'entrée de mon appart, à attendre Alice, qui va m'amener à la Push, la réserve de la ville.

Je n'ai pas encore mis le pied dehors, mais je sais qu'il y a du soleil, et qu'il fait étrangement chaud pour le mois. Je me suis donc habillée en conséquance. Ad, lui, a profité du week end pour aller à Seattle. A vrai dire, je le supçonne d'y avoir une girlfriend... surement encore une fille rencontrée sur le net...

J'entends une voiture se garer devant le jardin. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la voiture d'Alice fasse autant de bordel. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, et ne fus pas surpris par le climat extérieur. Je refermai derrière moi et m'avançai vers la route, sans trébucher.  
Bella était devant la maison, parfumant l'air de freesia.  
-"Salut Amy, Alice nous rejoindra tout à l'heure, avec sa famille, j'espère que ça te dérange pas. Si tu veux quand même aller à la reserve, il n'y a pas de soucis, il y aura les Quileutes si t'es d'accord. "

Bah dis donc... voilà la plus longue phrase de Bella!

Bella qui angoissait en attendant ma réponse...  
-"Non, ya pas de soucis" Fis-je en souriant naturellement. Et elle remonta dans sa voiture... faisant grincer la portière. Ouais, c'est décidément pas la voiture d'Alice.

Je montai après elle, faisant à mon tour grincer la portière. La voiture s'affessa un peu quand je me suis assise sur la place passagère.

Une fois en route, Bella s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir mettre la radio, afin d'économiser sa batterie, ce qui me fit rire. Nous parlâmes un peu voiture, mais sans plus. Elle me demanda également comme je trouvais le paysage, la réponse fut affirmative, mais breve.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la réserve. Une fois à terre, nous marchions sur ce qui semblait être un sentier. Je remontais mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez et tentais de me repérer. Bella se saisit rapidement de mon coude: "Dis, ça te dérange pas que je me tienne à toi, j'ai peur de tomber."

Je l'aide à ne pas tomber, elle m'aide à rester sur le sentier. Aucun soucis. Et nous marchions à nouveau vers la plage, bras dessus-bras dessous.

Une fois sur la plage, nous enlevâmes nos chaussures et nous nous installions sur le sable, toutes les deux en débardeur. Le temps n'était pas non plus aux maillots de bain!

Nous étions tranquillement allongée quand il commença à pleuvoir. HEIN?

Non, nous étions éclaboussées, et vu les odeurs alentours par les Quileutes. Sam, Embry, Quill, et... biensûr, Jacob.

-"Hey, les filles, on peut s'incruster? " Embry  
-"Biensûr, on est un peu chez vous... " Fit Bella en riant.  
Nous nous sommes rapidement retrouvés assis en rond dans le sable, racontant nos vieilles histoires, dans le genre premiere grosse connerie, dernier fou rire... La température se rafraichit doucement: le soleil se couche. On entendait des voitures approcher du parking, où Bella avait laissé son antiquité.

Tout le lycée devait venir à la Puch, une fois la nuit tombée.

Alice et Jasper nous ont rejoins rapidement, et les Quileutes se sont éloignés, cherchant à voir un maximum de monde. Plus la soirée avançait, plus il y avait de voitures. Elles empiètaient sur la plage, et c'est ainsi que Bella, Alice et moi nous nous sommes retrouvées assise sur le capot d'une voiture, à quelques metres d'un feu de camp, un soda à la main, en train de parler d'hommes. Alice ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur son Jasper, et Bella nous parlait timidement d'Edward. Quand vint mon tour de parler, je m'allongeais sur le capot, reposant mes épaules et ma tête sur le pare brise.

-"Peut-être que tu ne veux pas en parler, commença Alice, mais en tout cas, Jacob parle pour toi. "  
Bella rigola doucement, alors qu'Alice ne s'en cachait pas.  
-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? "  
-"Tout simplement que depuis qu'il vous a vu à la plage, et je ne parle que d'aujourd'hui, Jacob n'arrete pas de te regarder. "  
-"Ah oui, vraiment? " Fis-je, tout innocente.  
-"Quoi, tu l'as pas vu? " Fit Bella.  
-"Heu non, j'ai pas vraiment fait attention." Avais-je répondu, nonchalente en portant mon verre à mes lèvres.

...  
Peut être qu'au final, Black était une personne qui pouvait gagner à être connue...  
Je me levais alors et me dirigeai vers là où provenait la fragrance de black. Etrangement, l'odeur de la bière y était mélée.

-"Hey Black, une promenade le long de la plage, ça te tente? " Lançais-je, sans trop savoir vers où je devais m'adresser.  
-"Whouhou Jacob, t'a un ticket! " Gueula Embry... Faisant grogner un Jacob qui semblait se lever. Moi, j'en rigolais. Ils sont vraiment bêtes, ya pas à dire!

Jacob se posta devant moi et je lui tendis la main. Plus pour avoir un appui, que par romantisme, mais au point où nous en étions, je pouvais bien lui laisser croire. Il prit les devants de notre promenades, et nous mena vers l'eau. Nous longâmes paisiblement la plage, sans vraiment parler. Il avait entrelacé nos doigts, et moi... bah... j'avais pas refusé.

-"Jolie vue n'est-ce pas? " Fit-il au bout d'un moment.  
-"Jacob, murmurais-je, gache pas ce moment en parlant de futilité telle que le paysage... "

Il rigolait en s'excusant.

Il tira doucement sur mon bras, me montrant qu'il avait cessé de marcher. Je me retrouvais face à lui, et j'enlevais alors mes lunettes de soleil que j'avais encore sur le nez.  
-"Ca fait très cliché, mais tu as de très jolis yeux. "

-"Rho, Jacob, c'est encore pire qu'un cliché! " Fis-je en rigolant en lui donnant une petite tape à l'épaule.

Il posa soudainement ses deux mains sur les joues, emprisonnant mon visage, sans me forcer pour autant. Il restait doux dans ses gestes.

-"Alors dis moi comment te plaire, Amy, j'ai essayé, de plusieurs manières, mais elles ont échouées. J'ai tenté à maintes reprises d'attirer ton attention, mais rien à faire, tu restes réfrataire. Je ne sais plus quoi faire moi, pour te séduire. Ses pouces caressaient mes lèvres. Il avait les mains douces et chaudes. Il était d'une grande tendresse. Faut-il que je te dise que je t'aime pour que tu m'accordes ton attention? Ma bouche s'entrouvrit sous ses paroles, ses pouces étaient à la limites entre mes lèvres et ma bouche. Parce que si tu me réponds oui, alors je te dirais que je suis amoureux de toi depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu descendre de ton taxi, devant l'école. Je te dirais que je souffre de toutes les fois où j'ai l'impression de ne pas vivre dans ton monde. Si celà pouvait m'aider pour exister à tes yeux, alors je te le dirais... ici, sur cette plage au clair de lune, lors d'un diner romantique, en terrasse, sur un oreiller, au reveil de notre première nuit d'amour, et je pourrais te le dire sans cesse, dès que je te verais, parce que c'est vrai, Amy."

Et il arreta son discours ici. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres, m'attendant à tout instant à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes. Mais il ne m'embrassa pas. Il attendait une réponse de ma part. Et que répondre à ça?

J'allais formuler une réponse à deux balles quand un cri aigue et terrifiant s'éleva au loin, sur ma gauche. D'après mes maigres repères, ça devait venir de la foret.

"Merde." Fit Jacob. "Tu bouges pas, je reviens. " Fit-il avant de glisser une main dans mes cheveux pour approcher doucement ma tête de la sienne. Je fermai les yeux, m'apprettant au baiser. Mais il n'embrassa que mon front.

-"Quoi, sérieux, fis-je afin de cacher mon trouble, tu me laisses là? Toute seule alors que ya des gens qui se font égorger dans la foret?" Continuais-je, dans l'unique but de l'embeter. Qu'il fasse jour ou nuit ne changeait rien pour moi... et que je sois seule m'arrangeait bien.

Je trainais les pieds dans l'eau quand un mouvement dans mon dos attira mon attention. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que je me retrouvais à quatre pattes par terre, une douleur lancinante derrière le crane.

Merde!

-"Tu n'es pas Bella. " Fit une voix sifflante. Presque celle de Rosalie, mais ce n'était pas son odeur.

-"Grand sens de l'observation. " Répondis-je, acide en me relevant rapidement, faisant face à mon adversaire.

-"Où est-elle? "

-"Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux? " Demandais-je, le menton haut.

-"Je sens son odeur sur toi, je sais qu'elle était avec toi. Oh, il faudra que je me concentre pour ne pas planter mes crocs dans sa chair et la vider de son sang, car je compte la faire souffrir comme son Edward a fait souffrir mon James. Je vais écarteler cette peste, en commencant par les phalanges, je finirai par les côtes, avant d'arracher ses intestins. Je boirais le sang de son père, et mettrai les dépouilles devant la villa d'Edward. " Elle parlait rapidement, comme pour elle même.

-"OOOH , c'est d'un tel romantisme..."

Une des mains de cette femme se referma violement autour de ma gorge, et bordel, elle en avait de la poigne! Elle écrasait ma trachée, coupant ma respiration.

-"Dis moi où elle est! "

-"Eh bin dis donc... vous avez dû en faire du chemin depuis l'hôpital psy de Seattle, rassurez moi, vous n'avez pas fait la route à pieds quand même, vous avez un véhicule? "

J'ai du finir ma tirade avec très peu d'air, mais ma fierté voulait finir ma blague avant de rendre l'âme. Chouette, j'arrivais à voir ces fameuses étoiles!

Whaaat?

Je peux quand même pas mourir, tuée par une nana?

Je repris mes esprits, et dans un élan fourni par une bonne dose d'adré, je lui envoyai un coup de genou magistral dans le ventre.

La salope me lâcha quelques instants, surprise. Puis plus rien.

Ce fut des pas précipités en provenance de la foret qui rompirent le silence.

Les gens près des voitures n'avaient surement pas vu ma rapide mais intense altercation.

Je reprenais ma respiration quand Alice posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules, me redressant face à elle:

-"Amy? Amy! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Ton cou...! Oh mon Dieu, j'ai rien vu! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien vu? "

-"Jme suis faite attaquée par une salope sadique. " Fis-je en riant à moitié. J'avais du mal à garder mon calme, alors je compensais par ce foutu rire nerveux.

-"Qui est-ce? " La voix de Sam.

-"Oh mais j'en sais rien moi! Le rire était partit. Je l'avais jamais vu moi! " Si tu savais à quel point c'était vrai.

-"Putain, mais elle était comment? Blonde, rousse? " Ca, la voix de plus en plus colèrique, c'était celle de Paul.

-"Mais merde, j'en sais rien moi, jlui ai pas demandé sa carte d'identité non plus! "

-"Ok, on se calme, fit la voix de Jasper, et elle voulait quoi? "

Bin oui, c'est vrai, elle voulait quoi déjà? ah oui!

-"Vraisemblablement, commençais-je, toujours éssouflée, elle voulait torturer puis tuer Bella, sans la vider de son sang, pour venger la mort d'un mec qui devait être _son_ mec, parce qu'Edward l'a écartelé, ah oui, et après, elle voulait vampiriser le père de Bella. Ca vous convient comme réponse? " J'avais répondu froidement, sans ajouter laisser transparaître mon émotion. Je voulais juste qu'ils oublient que je ne l'ai pas vu, j'avais pas fait attention à l'absurdité de mes paroles. Un long silence s'imposa.

-"Amy, fit la voix de Jacob, il murmurait, de toute évidence, il appréhendait la suite, est-ce que tu peux juste nous donner la couleur de ses cheveux. On veut être sûr de l'identité de la femme. "

-"Attends, sérieux, des nanas qui se prennent pour des vampires pour venger un mort, il doit pas y en avoir des masses... et me fait pas chier avec la couleur de ses cheveux, j'en sais rien, je les ai pas vu. "

-"Bordel, mais comment est-ce que tu peux ne pas l'avoir vu, alors qu'elle était, d'après les marques sur ton cou, face à toi, en train de t'étrangler? " Fit ce connard de Paul.

Okay, là, c'était too much. J'avais perdu mon calme. Il était partit loin... très loin sans moi.

-"EXCUSEZ MOI de ne pas pouvoir différencier les psychopathes régnant en ce bas monde de cinglés, et je suis désolée Bella, de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus que ça, mais ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si je n'ai pas vu la couleur de ses putains de cheveux! "

-"Comment ça, c'est pas ta faute? Fit Rosalie, Que tu n'aies pas su l'arreter, passe encore, mais elle a eu le temps de t'expliquer ses desseins, et toi, t'as pas eu le temps de voir ses cheveux."

-"VOUS ME FAITES CHIERRRR! Okay, c'est pas très diplomate comme reflexion, mais je m'en balance. Si je l'ai pas vu, c'est pas parce que j'ai pas eu le temps, ou parce que'elle était dans mon dos, bande de grands cons, c'est parce que je suis aveugle! Leur crachais-je au visage, et putain, ça faisait plaisir! Je tournais mon visage vers chacun d'eux, pour être sûre qu'ils saisissent ce qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais capté, Je ne l'ai pas vu, et je ne la verrai jamais, et je pense vous avoir donner suffisament de renseignements pour que vous puissiez la reconnaitre s'il le faut, sachant que la police risque d'être inéfficace face à elle. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais me bouffer deux trois arbres sur le retour! "

Et je partie, la tête haute, passant entre un Edward et un Emmett silencieux. En fait, ils étaient tous silencieux. C'est grâce aux vagues que j'ai pu m'orienter.

Une fois sur le parking, j'ai senti le parfum d'Adriel. Celui de sa moto surtout. A ma gauche.

J'entendis vaguement Jacob m'appeler, mais je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler. Il avait été là, lors de mon aveux, et ça allait tout changer.

J'enjambais la bécanne d'Ad et tournai la clé qui était restée sur le néman.

Je fis abstraction des cris derrière moi et partis à toute allure, sur la route. J'avais déjà conduis sa moto, ça relevait plus de l'instinct que des sens.

Je pouvais rouler dans problème. Mon problème se situait derrière moi...

Aveugle...

Bella...

Vampire...

Jacob...


	11. Chapter 11

Un grand merci à Camilla don Molina pour sa correction

et à vous toutes pour votre patience :D

* * *

Chapitre 11

JPOV

* * *

Dimanche matin.  
Ca fait deux heures que je suis assis devant la porte de son appart. Bien sûr, j'ai frappé avant. J'ai frappé longtemps.  
J'entends son cœur battre, quelque part dans cet appart, de façon forte et claire. Elle était là et avait choisi de ne pas m'ouvrir...

Elle était partie de la Push sur une moto, et son frère l'avait suivie à bord d'une vieille Volkswagen. J'étais resté comme un con au milieu du parking, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire...  
Puis l'extra-lucide m'avait dit qu'elle arriverait chez elle sans souci, alors je m'étais laissé guidé jusqu'au village, complètement abattu.  
La nuit ne m'avait pas porté conseil, elle m'avait rappelé toutes les fois où j'aurais pu me rendre compte de l'infirmité d'Amy... toutes ces fois où j'ai été aussi aveugle qu'elle.  
Sauf que moi, en plus, je suis un gros connard...  
Je l'avais observé à de nombreuses reprises, je l'avais draguée effrontément, je m'étais même battu contre elle, et pourtant, je n'avais jamais rien vu...

Il était temps pour moi de me faire pardonner, de lui parler, de m'expliquer.  
- « Amy... avais-je chuchoté, n'ayant plus vraiment la force de me battre contre cette porte immobile. Mais quand je vis une voiture se garer dans l'allée, je repris courage.  
L'assistant de Crowl en sortit. Le frère d'Amy.

- « Alors Black, me fit-il en approchant, ça fait combien de temps que t'es là? »  
- « Un temps certain M'sieur. »  
- « Tu sais mon vieux, me fit-il en posant son sac de courses à côté de moi avant de s'asseoir sur le perron, face à moi, si elle ne veut pas t'ouvrir, c'est qu'elle n'est pas prête à le faire. Ne la force pas, ne la brusque pas. Laisse-lui du temps, et prie un peu. Elle viendra au lycée demain, tu pourras la voir à ce moment là. »  
Il me tapota l'épaule, genre, chui son pote et se releva.  
- Ah oui, et ça te fera peut-être plaisir de le savoir, mais elle t'apprécie. » A-t-il rajouté dans un sourire.  
Ok, rien que pour m'avoir dit cette phrase, il pouvait prétendre à être mon ami.

C'était un peu plus serein que j'étais rentré, même si je ne l'avais pas vue. Une fois à la Push, j'avais pris mon tour de garde, pour la surveillance de Bella - à son insu. Je n'avais senti aucune trace de Victoria, mais sa rencontre avec Amy nous avait mis sous pression.

Sous forme de loup, j'avais - vainement- tenté de ne pas trop penser à elle, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle m'obsédait, elle et sa cécité, sa réaction, ses sentiments pour moi...

La nuit, j'avais peu et mal dormi, encore une fois, mais j'étais bel et bien présent sur le parking, le lundi matin à l'attendre. J'allais poser un regard neuf sur cette femme. Un regard que je ne voulais pas compatissant, mais je voulais savoir comment elle faisait pour paraître aussi... à l'aise.

Et son taxi entra dans le parking. J'ignorai pourquoi, mais je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle arrive en moto...  
Elle descendit avec grâce du taxi, portant des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et se dirigea vers le bâtiment, levant les jambes exactement aux bons moments pour monter les marches.

Elle était gracieuse et... magnifique.

Me dirigeant à mon tour vers le bâtiment, je jetai un œil à mon emploi du temps... sport.  
Avec _elle._

Nous étions tous assis sur le sol, monsieur Crowl face à nous, son assistant un peu en retrait. Il fixait Amy. Moi aussi. Elle portait son short de sport et Dieu sait qu'elle est belle dedans.  
Ce jour-là, c'était basket, et Amy avait ronchonné quand elle l'avait appris. Pour ma part, j'avais envie de la voir jouer, évoluer sur le terrain. Voir comment elle palliait son handicap.

C'était une femme hors du commun, même si je le savais déjà, j'allais en avoir la preuve.

Crowl nous envoya sur le terrain en stipulant que nous n'aurions pas de musique pour jouer. Dommage. J'y avais pris goût. Mais il disait que ça nous déconcentrait.  
Amy était dans mon équipe. Nous étions ailiers, moi gauche et elle, droite. J'étais déjà en place sur le terrain quand j'ai senti son corps se coller derrière le mien, sur mon côté droit.

Lentement.

Sensuellement.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu serais prêt à faire pour un dîner avec moi? »

Whaaaa! Je m'étais pas vraiment attendu à ça. Elle continuait à jouer avec moi alors qu'elle savait que je savais. Si elle voulait faire comme si de rien n'était, j'allais pas m'en priver.

- « Ca dépend, on parle d'un mac do ou d'un diner aux chandelles? »  
- « Tu m'invites au resto de ton choix. » Souffla-t-elle en caressant mon oreille de ses lèvres.  
- « Même si ça te plait pas? »  
- « Je ne me plaindrai même pas. » fit-elle, un sourire évident aux lèvres.

Elle voulait vraiment jouer. Je lui prévoyais le resto le plus romantique des alentours.

- « Alors je ferai tout pour toi, ma belle. »  
- « Fais-moi tomber à la première attaque de notre équipe et ne me ménage pas. » Chuchota-t-elle rapidement avant de rejoindre je ne sais comment sa place.

Que je la fasse tomber. Que je lui fasse du mal.

Amy était plus maso qu'aveugle!

L'équipe adverse avait la balle. Balle à Yorki, Stanley, Quill. Tentative d'interception de Sam, mais panier par Paul. Sam reprit la balle et partit de l'autre côté du terrain comme une furie en dribblant, jouant en solo, faisant gueuler Emmett qui voulait le ballon.

Amy s'était élancée en même temps que Sam, écartant les adversaires. J'avais couru juste derrière elle, l'instinct me signalant qu'elle m'avait senti. Elle s'était stoppée aux 3 mètres et je la heurtai assez vivement, luttant contre l'envie de la rattraper pendant sa chute.

Elle se rattrapa sur ses mains, et se mit à hurler quand elles entrèrent en contact avec le sol. Merde, je ne lui avais quand même pas cassé quelque chose!  
- « Bordel de merde! »Cria-t-elle alors que son frère courait vers nous. Il me fusilla des yeux avant de s'agenouiller à côté d'une Amy alors allongée sur le dos serrant son poignet contre sa poitrine.  
- « Fais-moi voir. » Tenta l'assistant en effleurant son coude.  
- « Même pas t'y touche! » Cria-t-elle en s'éloignant légèrement en rampant. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Moi, mon cœur se fendillait.  
- « Aiyana, sur le banc de touche! »Beugla Crowl. Elle se mit debout, tant bien que mal et sortit du terrain. Moi, comme un con, je la regardais sortir, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Le match continua tranquillement, le score était serré, mais le jeu était bon.  
Amy, adossée au mur, avait les yeux fermés et souriait.  
Je donnerais tout pour savoir ce qui se déroulait dans sa tête.

Crowl dût s'absenter et c'est l'assistant qui reprit l'arbitrage. Il s'approchait du terrain, Amy à sa suite, souriante et sautillante. L'assistant lança la musique. (Torn, N. Imbruglia)  
Ca sentait le conflit Crowl-Aiyana. Toujours est-il qu'Amy reprit sa place, tout naturellement comme si elle n'était jamais tombée. Comme si elle n'était pas aveugle.

Notre équipe avait le ballon. Emmett, Sam, Weber, Amy (qui dribblait et feintait à merveille). Elle m'envoya la balle en cloche. Le ballon sembla être aimanté à mes mains tellement son tir était précis. Je visai le panier et tirai sans m'être remis de sa passe.  
Le ballon passa à travers l'anneau, glissa dans le filet et le point nous fut accordé.  
La femme de ma vie s'exclama de joie.

Elle était rayonnante.

Nous repartîmes défendre notre panier et Amy intercepta la balle au vol, avant de la renvoyer à Weber dans une  
passe précise. Weber l'envoya à Emmett.  
Nous jouâmes ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Temps pendant lequel Amy ne semblait pas souffrir de ses blessures.

Temps pendant lequel elle ressemblait plus à une joueuse pro qu'à une aveugle.

Puis Crowl revint et éteignit d'un geste brusque la musique. Il reprit l'arbitrage du match et j'entendis Amy pousser un long et profond soupir. Avec Crowl sur le terrain, on prenait moins notre pied. On n'osait même plus sauter de joie lors d'un panier.

Après deux ou trois attaques pas franchement motivées, Amy revint se coller derrière moi. Sa transpiration avait une odeur suave et je ne pu m'empêcher de m'imaginer d'autres situations pendant lesquelles je pourrais la sentir.

- « Black? » Fit-elle avec une putain de voix trainante.  
- « Oui? » Répondis-je, mal assuré.  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais en échange d'une nouvelle chute? »

Là, c'était pour moi le moment de saisir ma chance... et la forcer un peu.

- « Tu te rappelles m'avoir promis un repas? »  
- « Oui. »  
- « Je veux pouvoir te ramener chez toi, après ce resto et t'embrasser sur le perron de ton appart. »  
- « D'accord » Répondit-elle, visiblement pressée de reprendre sa place sur le terrain.  
- « Attention, je te parle d'un vrai baiser, avec la langue et les mains baladeuses. »

Elle hésita.  
- « Ok, mais je veux une vrai chute bien douloureuse à la prochaine attaque. »  
« Ca marche ma belle. »

Putain, si le matin même, on m'avait dit que j'allais avoir la promesse d'un diner et d'un baiser de la part de celle que j'aimais, j'aurais cherché la caméra.

Elle repartit à sa place, exagérant le balancement de ses hanches.

Emmett reprit la balle à l'empathie. Il dribbla à une vitesse ironiquement lente pour un vampire en direction du panier adverse. Je courrais encore une fois derrière Amy quand l'extralucide murmura d'un octave surhumain: «Pas si fort Black, tu voudrais pas qu'elle perde du sang devant nous tout de même... ». Merde, avec cette histoire de chute, j'allais vraiment finir par lui faire mal.  
Quand mon regard croisa celui de la brunette, elle me fit un clin d'œil, signe que son avertissement avait reglé les choses.

Notre équipe partit au complet à la suite d'Emmett.  
J'emmêlai mes pieds à ceux d'Amy et basculai mon poids sur elle. Elle tomba en avant, et je me laissai tomber avec. Pour protéger ses poignets, je la retournai, face à moi, rapidement. Ma main vint soutenir sa tête et l'autre me servit à amortir notre chute. J'étais allongé sur elle, et j'y serais volontiers resté un moment.

J'enlevai ma main, malgré moi, de sous sa tête, pour qu'elle puisse prétendre à un choc crânien.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de fermer les yeux. Le prof et son assistant arrivèrent en courant (cette fois) pendant que je me relevais à regret.  
L'assistant posa une main sur la joue de sa sœur et j'avais aussitôt envie de lui en arracher chaque phalange.

- « Amy? » Appela-t-il doucement.  
- « Hum? » Fit-elle faiblement.  
- « On va te sortir du terrain, t'en fais pas. »  
Il la prit maladroitement, avec l'aide de Crowl, et l'amena à nouveau en dehors du terrain - sans pour autant prévenir l'infirmerie.

Connards

Et le match reprit, comme si de rien n'était. Heureusement que j'avais eu mon clin d'œil, sinon je ne les aurais pas laissé faire!  
Amy était plus ou moins assise contre le mur et gardait ses yeux fermés.

Le match continua. Nous gardions notre avance, acquise grâce à Amy.  
Le match se termina, nous en sommes sortis vainqueurs.

Aussitôt le coup de sifflet donné, Amy bondit sur ses pieds et nous rejoignit, direction les vestiaires.  
- « Bon match, les gars! » Nous fit-elle, enjouée, son épaule à quelques centimètres de mon bras. Stanley râla à l'appellation « gars » et Bella rougit de sa mauvaise prestation.  
- « Ouais, dommage que t'aies pas pu jouer plus... »Fit Edward, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
- « C'est ce qui arrive aux personnes poisseuses comme moi. » Répondit Amy avec un sourire aussi large que celui d'Edward.  
- « Pourquoi est-ce que moi, on ne me sort jamais du terrain? » Se plaignit Bella en admirant ses chaussures.  
- « Simplement pour que tu serves de diversion pour Newton. » Lança Amy avant de partir pour le compartiment fille.

Elle s'orientait seule... Je doutais sérieusement de son handicap, même si le cours m'avait semblé un peu étrange.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12:

JPOV

* * *

Nous nous accompagnions mutuellement jusqu'à la classe de littérature. Je voulais jouer l'homme galant et l'escorter, mais à ses côtés, j'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était elle qui m'escortait. Elle était tellement forte et courageuse... et moi, tellement insignifiant face à elle.

Elle s'arrêta exactement devant la bonne porte, frappa et entra. J'ignorais complètement comme est-ce qu'elle faisait pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais je voulais savoir. Comprendre. La découvrir.

Une fois à nos places, l'un à côté de l'autre, elle sortit de son sac son ordinateur portable et brancha en USB ce que je pris pour un lecteur MP3.

- « Tu fais quoi? » Murmurais-je discrètement.  
- « J'installe mon matos. Fit-elle dans son éternel sourire. Tu as ton cahier et ton stylo, moi j'ai mon portable et mon micro. »

Et, au fil de sa phrase, l'ordi retranscrivit sa phrase sur l'écran.  
- « Et hum, comment dire...? Comment est-ce que... - merde, pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive même pas à parler avec ma pseudo imprégnation ratée?- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour lire ce qui est écrit? Parce que ça sera ton support de cours après, non? »

Plus je m'empêtrais dans ma phrase, et plus elle souriait...  
- « Le logiciel me relit les notes, je supprime les... interférences? Et ensuite, j'imprime le cours en braille. » M'expliqua-t-elle à voix basse, la tête penchée vers moi. Je savais que ça ne se faisait pas, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres.

N'empêche, une question me trottait dans la tête:

- « Et des interférences, t'en as beaucoup dans tes cours? » Si elle avait pu choper les conversations entre les mecs et moi, on était grillé...  
- « Assez pour savoir que Stanley fantasme sur Newton. » Annonca-t-elle, la tête toujours penchée vers moi. A quelques centimètres de mon visage. Ses lèvres tellement attirantes. Si elle avait entendu parler de loups-garous, elle l'aurait souligné. Après tout, elle nous avait déjà parlé de vampires...

Foutues sangsues.

Le prof arriva et Amy se redressa sur sa chaise. Elle passa l'heure à faire des dessins grâce à son Touchpad et faisait semblant d'écrire de temps à autre pour sauver les apparences. Mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle touchait toujours les bonnes touches.

Elle était vraiment incroyable.

Et le destin l'avait choisie pour moi.

Avant de se foutre de ma gueule.

« Le resto, demain soir? » Demandais-je, impatient de pouvoir apprendre toujours plus de choses sur elle.  
- « Ouais, il me tarde que ça se termine... » Lâcha-t-elle alors que ses yeux semblèrent fixer son écran.

Elle m'aurait giflé, ça m'aurait fait moins mal...

Je m'adossais sur le dossier de ma chaise, les bras croisés sur le torse. Puérilement, ouais, mais ça me faisait chier de me battre contre ma connerie d'imprégnation!  
Le prof vit que je n'écrivais plus mon cours, mais il n'avait pas intérêt à me faire une réflexion, ou je le dégommais...

Je m'efforçais obstinément, et comme le grand con que j'étais, de regarder la trotteuse de l'horloge, au dessus de la porte de sortie. L'horloge et pas elle. Mais alors que l'aiguille passait, à nouveau, devant le 12, une petite main se posa sur mon genou.

- « Pourquoi es-tu si tendu Black? »

Black... Black... toujours à m'appeler Black... Elle pouvait pas trouver un truc plus romantique?

- « Pourquoi ça t'intéresse? » Demandais-je rageusement, mes « r » ressemblant plus à des grognements qu'à autre chose...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la sonnerie retentit. Je sortis -très- rapidement, la laissant derrière moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je continuais à me battre pour gagner mon imprégnation, hein?

La journée était finie, je partis directement vers ma moto, et donc, vers le reste de la meute. Je venais de passer les portes donnant sur le parking que je l'entendis m'appeler. « Black »... toujours Black...

Non, j'en avais marre, je ne ralentissais même pas. Je descendis les marches à la sortie du bâtiment, et traversai le parking, pour rejoindre les mecs et nos bécanes. J'entendais ses pieds marteler le sol. Elle courait. Elle courait pour me rattraper. Elle courait pour moi!

Je voulais qu'elle regrette ses paroles, alors j'allais monter directement sur ma moto et partir. Mais, en levant ma jambe pour enfourcher ma moto, elle posa ses mains sur mes omoplates, y mit tout son poids, me fit pivoter et me plaqua contre le mur. Le tout rapidement et avec une force que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné si je n'avais pas déjà combattu contre elle.

- « Merde! -Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle me maintenait contre le mur en ayant posé ses mains à plat contre la brique et en collant sa jambe droite entre les deux miennes. Elle n'en avait certainement pas conscience, mais ___ça_ c'était plus érotique que contraignant.- C'est quoi ton problème Black? » Bordel, on aurait presque dit qu'elle grognait contre moi!

_N'empêche que les mecs autour de nous n'en menaient pas large!_

_- « Mon problème, Aiyana, c'est que j'en ai marre de courir après toi. J'arrive pas à savoir ce que tu veux. Un coup tu m'invites au resto, deux secondes après, tu négocies pour que je t'embrasse, et maintenant, tu me dis que tu veux que ça se termine au plus vite, bordel, mais je sais plus quoi foutre moi! » J'en pouvais plus! J'avais sorti ce que j'avais sur le cœur sans trop lui en dévoiler, le tout en grognant, à quelques centimètres de son visage._

_Pour toute réponse, elle plaqua sa cuisse droite entre mes jambes, mis ses mains sur mes hanches et posa sa tête sur mon épaule droite.  
J'haussai les sourcils, et là, les mecs se détendirent. Quill commença à se foutre de moi avant qu'Embry lui colle une baffe derrière la tête._

_- « Espèce de con. » Susurra Amy. Quelque chose me disait que c'était pas destiné à Quill... « C'est avec le resto que je suis pressée d'en finir, pour pouvoir passer au dessert. » Finit-elle en faisant glisser son nez de mon épaule à ma mâchoire.  
- « Chui vraiment con hein? » Je devais me retenir de rire... j'avais tout interprété de travers... plus bancal que la tour de Pize...  
Je n'avais plus à me battre, j'avais déjà gagné...  
- « Vivement demain... » Murmurais-je à son oreille._

_De sa main droite, elle posa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez puis elle fit glisser ses doigts sur mon torse, en remontant vers mon visage, jusqu'à mes lèvres._

_Elle passa de longues minutes à les caresser. De temps à autre, je les embrassais. J'avais même sucé son index... mais j'avais vite arrête lorsqu'elle s'était mise à mordiller sa propre lèvre: ça commençait à être difficile de garder son sang froid._

_Elle finit par déposer un léger baiser sur ma joue, avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit, en susurrant à mon oreille._

_Ouais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'allais passer une bonne nuit._


	13. Chapter 13

_The scene_, cadeau de la Reine des Sadiques :D ^^

* * *

Chapitre 13 : perturbations  
Amy POV

* * *

La journée du mardi fut extrêmement longue. La chimie, l'histoire et même l'espagnol n'avaient pas réussi à me faire oublier la soirée à venir: ma soirée avec Jacob.

Tout ça pour pouvoir échapper au sport sans musique.

Adriel était repartit vers Seattle, sans oser me dire qu'il y allait pour une fille. Il ne pouvait donc pas me servir d'excuse pour échapper au diner.

J'avais passé ma pause du midi à la cafet'... Adriel s'était assuré, auprès de Bella, que je passe mes pauses à la cantine. J'étais donc entre elle et Alice Cullen. À la table des Cullen... Bien sûr !

Au moins, je n'étais pas avec les « Quilleutes ».

Je pense que mon frère avait quitté la ville sans vraiment savoir dans quelles circonstances mes « amis » avaient découvert mon petit secret, parce que sinon, il aurait tout fait pour pas que je m'approche d'eux.

Et j'étais vraiment gênée à cette table. Avec cette histoire de vampire qu'ils semblaient prendre à cœur... Sont graves quand même...

Le sons de mes cris suraigus et pitoyables du weekend raisonnaient encore à mes oreilles. J'aurais donné cher pour m'enfoncer dans un trou. Et encore plus cher pour remonter le temps et garder mon secret...

J'aurais préféré manger à la table des joueurs d'échecs... même si j'ai jamais vraiment réussi à y jouer.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que le resto avec Jacob, ça me faisait vraiment flipper.

J'étais déjà allée au resto avec des gens. Et même avec des gens qui ignoraient que je ne voyais rien. Mais je n'y étais jamais allée avec un homme à qui je plaisais et qui passait son temps à m'espionner, pour voir comment je me démerdais sans mes yeux.

Il pensait que je ne le savais pas... toujours à douter de moi...

Bon, d'un autre côté, je n'étais pas vraiment contre le baiser que je lui avais promis en fin de soirée, surtout après l'avant goût que j'avais eu la veille.

Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais j'étais particulièrement attirée par lui. Même si je me sentais toujours incroyablement inférieure à lui, et j'aimais pas ça.

Bizarrement, la journée avait quand même finit par s'écouler et je me dirigeais vers le parking. Il était 16 heures et dans trois heures, Jacob serait derrière ma porte à attendre que je lui ouvre... Brrrr!

En revanche, pas de taxi sur le parking. Il se mettait toujours à la même place, toujours le moteur tournant, et là... rien!

Alors que je commençais à râler, deux mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et un torse s'appuya sur mon dos. L'odeur de Jacob emplit mes narines.

- « Mon taxi n'est pas là... » Confiais-je d'une voix lasse.  
- « Je sais... je l'ai décommandé... » Il avait chuchoté, le visage dans mes cheveux, comme s'il avait eu honte... Et il y avait de quoi!  
Je chaussais mes lunettes de soleil et me retournais vivement, toujours dans ses bras.

J'aimais pas lui faire face, en étant proche. Depuis qu'il savait pour ma vue, il faisait attention à tout. Et savoir qu'il fixait mes yeux égarés me foutait en rogne.

- « T'as fait quoi? »  
- « Chuuut. Il posa son index sur mes lèvres, qui s'entrouvrirent à son contact. Je viens te chercher dans trois heures... alors autant faire des économies de carburant et aller directement chez toi, c'est meilleur pour la planète. Et comme ça, on se fera un film, ou un jeu... ou un truc quoi... Ce que tu fais quand t'as du temps libre – c'était vraiment mignon de le voir galérer avec mes loisirs... comme si je pouvais voir de films... - et à 19 heures, on décolle pour le restaurant. T'en dis quoi? »

- « Nan, pas possible... trois heures, c'est déjà trop court, j'aurai limite le temps pour faire mon brushing, alors si en plus tu me tournes autour... » J'essayais de garder mon sérieux... Comme si _moi_ j'allais me faire un brushing pendant 3 heures...

Et sans plus de détails, je me dirigeai vers sa moto. Lui laissant comprendre que je me foutais de sa gueule...

Jacob POV...

Le retour à moto avait été très plaisant. Ses mains sur mes hanches m'avaient conduit à quelques écarts, mais pas assez pour nous mettre en danger.

J'avais roulé jusqu'à son appart, et le chemin n'était pas sans me rappeler la route prise l'avant-veille, pour m'excuser de notre comportement à la Push, et surtout, pour pouvoir lui parler. Qu'elle m'explique, posément.

Nous n'avions pas vraiment eu de discussion au sujet de ... d'elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle cachait son handicap à tout le monde au lieu de l'assumer? (Surtout qu'elle avait assez de caractère pour se balader dans un couloir avec une canne blanche en gardant le menton bien haut!) Plus important, comment faisait-elle pour se déplacer sans canne blanche? Pourquoi mettait-elle ses lunettes à chaque fois qu'elle me parlait ?

Bref, plus j'en savais sur Amy, et plus j'avais de questions à lui poser.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle m'avait dit, elle ne passa pas trois heures à se coiffer. Il était 17 heures et nous étions entrelacés sur le canapé, devant 10 Bonnes raisons de te larguer. J'espérais juste que le titre ne soit pas un présage.  
Nous étions allongés sur le canapé, moi derrière elle, nos têtes sur l'accoudoir. Mon bras gauche sous son cou, le droit sur ses hanches, ma main sur son ventre, sous son T-shirt à faire de petits ronds.

De temps à autres, j'embrassais son cou. J'étais bien comme ça, avec mon imprégnation. Même si je me doutais que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas aussi fort que mes sentiments.

- « Je peux te poser une question qui craint? »  
- « Hum... »  
- « Comment tu fais pour regarder un film? »  
- « Jaaake... râla-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans mon bras. Au moins, c'était plus: Black. Je prends toujours des films où tout se passe dans les dialogues. Le suspens, l'action, c'est pas pour moi. Et j'ai de la chance, les films les plus récents ont une bonne prise de sons, ce qui fait que j'entends le moindre bruissement de tissus. T'as d'autres questions à la con? » Elle finit sa réponse en un rire ténu.

- « Nan... » Au lieu de ça, je laissai mon nez caresser la peau de son cou, alors que ma main placée sur son ventre l'attira encore contre moi.  
- « Tu n'auras ma bouche que tout à l'heure, Black... »  
A-t-elle seulement relevé le double sens de sa phrase...  
- « Je saurai te le rappeler... »

Nous finîmes le film ainsi. Sensuellement, chaudement, avec une tension qui ne demandait qu'à être évacuée.

18H30: enclenchant la radio, elle me laissa dans le salon pour aller se changer.

J'en profitais pour me changer également. J'avais ramené mes fringues, ayant prévu à l'avance de trainer un peu chez elle. Je voulais l'amener dans un bon restaurant, alors pour ça, autant opter pour une vraie tenue qui change des shorts en jean coupés à la force des mains et des vieux t-shirts troués.

Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon regard de vagabonder sur son bureau, avec une imprimante qui aurait semblé avoir quarante ans si je n'avais pas su qu'elle existait pour imprimer en braille, ses différentes étagères, pleines de livres aux couvertures blanches et aux côtes marquées par du braille, puis ses placards où les aliments étaient rangés précisément, comme dans les rayons des supermarchés, avec une petite étiquette sur la planche qui les supportait, comme les étiquettes de prix dans les magasins.

Son appart avait dû lui demander beaucoup d'arrangements pour pouvoir y vivre sans difficulté. Tout le travail qu'elle avait fournit m'impressionnait, et me fit la respecter encore plus. J'avais encore la tête fourrée dans ses placards quand elle sortit de sa chambre.

- « Tes parents t'ont jamais dit que ça se faisait pas de fouiller dans les affaires des gens? » Le ton froid qu'elle avait utilisé me fit bien comprendre qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas que je touche à ses affaires. Ou alors, elle ne supportait pas que j'approche son handicap, de quelque manière que ce soit.

Toujours est-il que je me suis retourné brusquement et que quand je l'ai vu, je me suis retrouvé comme un con à pas savoir quoi dire...

- « En route Jacob, et on prend ma voiture, parce qu'on ne met pas une fille en jupe sur une moto. » Ok, là, elle était énervée, et moi, je trouvais pas les mots pour m'expliquer. Je préférais la regarder elle. Ses jambes, ses bras, son corps...

Quoi que, mon regard a légèrement dévié quand elle m'a amené dans son garage... ou m'attendait sagement une Lamborghini Gallardo dont Amy me tendait les clés.

- « Whaaa, jolie voiture! »  
- « Ouais... - elle répondit en riant, visiblement, sa colère s'était un peu calmée- cadeau d'Adriel quand il a apprit que j'étais capable de conduire sa moto. On a fait un essai avec cette voiture... » Son visage s'est transformé en grimace. « Disons qu'il a vite reprit le volant et que j'ai plus tenté les voitures. Mais je l'ai fait rapatrier quand même, ce qui, de toute évidence, fut une bonne idée. »

Nous montâmes dans l'habitacle du saint Graal sur roues, moi derrière le volant, et je nous conduisis vers le restaurant le plus branché des environs. Celui pour lequel Alice Cullen, l'extralucide, a dû m'avancer quelques cents...

Nous étions tous les deux assis à notre table, à l'écart du reste des clients, comme je l'avais demandé en réservant. Mes pieds touchaient les siens, sous la table, mais elle ne disait rien. Peut-être ne s'en était-elle tout simplement pas aperçue.  
Mes yeux fixaient les siens, alors que son regard naviguait un peu partout dans la pièce. C'était évident: elle n'était pas à l'aise.  
J'allais lui prendre la main pour la rassurer mais un serveur s'approcha de nous en nous tendant les cartes.

Là, pour le coup, je me sentais vraiment con: comment Amy allait-elle faire pour commander sans sacrifier son autonomie qu'elle chérissait tant?

Elle se saisit de son menu, sans se démonter et attendit que le serveur reparte.

Une fois seuls, elle referma la carte et se pencha sur la table:  
- « Raconte-moi tout, Jacob. »  
- « Tout quoi? »  
- « Je sais pas moi... raconte moi tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur toi... »

Simple... je suis un loup-garou qui s'est imprégné de toi...

- « Ya rien à savoir... - je lui souriais même si elle ne pouvait pas me voir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. - Je m'occupe de mon père qui est en fauteuil roulant, je traîne avec mes potes de la Push, j'aime bien courir en forêt – si elle savait que quand je le faisais, je ressemblais plus à un loup qu'à autre chose...- Ya quoi d'autre à dire...? Ah oui, je t'aime bien. »

- « Tu m'aimes... bien? » Ses avant-bras étaient posés sur la table, à chacune de ses inspirations, sa poitrine frôlait le rebord de la table et ses yeux fixaient, j'en étais sûr, mes lèvres.

Comme elle était, j'aurais pu l'embrasser sans trop me pencher. Mais je voulais garder le baiser pour la fin de la soirée...

- « Ouais, je t'aime bien... » Répondis-je avant de souffler doucement sur ses lèvres... qui s'entrouvrirent doucement.

Elle était vraiment tentante comme ça!

Mais avant que je fasse quoi que ce soit, le serveur revint prendre notre commande, et c'est Amy qui parla la première:  
- « En fait, je n'arrive pas à faire mon choix... - elle leva ses yeux vers le serveur – je voudrais bien un poisson, pas trop gras, pas trop gros...Vous me conseilleriez quoi? » Et c'est comme ça qu'elle passa sa commande.

On passa le repas à parler de tout et de rien. La Push, Séville. Son frère, mes sœurs. Ses parents, mon père. Quand elle voulut parler de Victoria, la vampire qui cherchait Bella, elle dû sentir la tension m'envahir parce qu'elle n'a pas cherché à approfondir la question...

Aussi bizarre que ça puisse être, la raccompagner commençait à m'angoisser.  
La voir manger son sorbet me fit penser qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si inexpérimentée que ça... et j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Peur d'être rejeté. Peur qu'elle ne soit pas imprégnée...

Elle avait déjà fini sa glace, et moi, je trainais. Je prenais des toutes petites bouchées, et je mastiquais très lentement.

Cette fille était tellement impressionnante. Plus courageuse et plus forte que la meute réunie. Elle a assumé sa vie et ses emmerdes toute seule, sans rien demander à personne. Et moi, j'arrive avec mes grandes pattes et je l'oblige à lier sa destinée à moi.

Putain d'imprégnation à la con !

J'ai eu beau retarder les choses, nous voilà quand même devant chez elle, dans sa Lamborghini.  
- « Rêve pas Jacob, tu ne repartiras pas avec, sors de là ! » Elle s'était exclamée avec la main sur sa poignée, avant de sortir.

Je sortis donc, et collai mes mains dans le fond de mes poches... et attendis, comme l'ado que j'étais, que quelque chose se passe.  
Elle vint vers moi et... me prit le coude et me traina jusque sous le auvent.

- « Bouge-toi, c'est pas romantique si tu restes le cul appuyé à ma voiture. »  
- « Ca va pas être romantique. C'est calculé. Je dois t'embrasser parce qu'on a passé un marché, tu trouves que c'est romantique toi? »

Elle me faisait face, le vent fouettait ses quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient fait la malle. Ses yeux étaient posés sur ma bouche et j'aurai pu croire qu'elle me regardait vraiment.

- « On s'en fout, Jake. - Elle avait murmuré d'une voix douce et rassurante. - On en a envie tous les deux, alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » Ses mains étaient posées sur mes joues et ses pouces caressaient mes lèvres, mes yeux, mon front. Je la soupçonnais de chercher à décrypter mon expression.

- « Rien – avais-je répondu d'une petite voix.- Tout va bien. »  
Merde, après tout, elle était là, devant moi, le cœur battant à tout rompre, attendant que je l'embrasse.

Les secondes défilèrent et je posai mon front sur le sien.  
D'une voix légère, pour ne pas percer notre petite bulle, elle ajouta en souriant:  
- « Bien, parce que je te rappelle que, selon tes termes, c'est toi qui dois m'embrasser. »  
- « Je sais. » Avais-je chuchoté.

Amy POV

Jacob Black, c'est quand tu veux...

J'allais commencer à trépigner quand il pencha enfin son visage. Son nez, qui jusque là touchait à peine le mien, vint le caresser en longeant le côté gauche.

Son souffle saccadé heurtait la peau de mes joues, de mes lèvres et de mon cou, et c'était particulièrement plaisant.

Sa main gauche vint se glisser dans mon cou, ses doigts atteignant ma nuque, son pouce calé devant mon oreille.

Je commençais sérieusement à avoir chaud... il était vital pour moi que je sorte une connerie. C'est en susurrant que je le taquinai:  
- « Tu m'aimes bien hein ... » Insistant sur le « bien »... Ce petit mot qui changeait complètement le sens de la phrase.  
- « On en reparle après si tu veux bien... »

En répondant, ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes.  
Avec le vent, et son visage si proche, je pouvais en distinguer chaque détail. Il était vraiment très beau.

Ses lèvres vinrent lentement embrasser ma lèvre inférieure. Il recula doucement son visage, puis recommença. Il embrassa ma lèvre inférieure à plusieurs reprises. Il la vénéra.

Il la prit entre ses lèvres et la suça lentement alors que sa main droite se posa sur mon cou, son pouce devant mon oreille.

Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches, et approchai son corps du mien.

Ses dents remplacèrent ses lèvres et il mordilla tendrement ma lèvre.

Il reposa son front contre le mien, pour prendre sa respiration, et me sourit avant de susurrer:

- « Peut-être que je t'aime plus que bien. »

Je plaquai mes mains sur sa nuque et rapprochai rapidement son visage du mien, le faisant rire. Ce baiser là était moins tendre, plus urgent.

Rapidement, ma langue caressa ses lèvres pour lui demander d'aller plus loin. Puis sa langue vint à ma rencontre. Elle était douce, chaude et lui, était tendre mais passionné.

Je le rapprochai de moi en enlaçant sa nuque, glissant mon avant-bras gauche dans son dos, afin de poser ma main sur son épaule. Mon autre main était fichée sur sa nuque, l'empêchant de se reculer, d'arrêter, ou encore de me repousser.

Ce moment était à nous. Il était magique.

Nos langues se caressaient, puis luttaient, alternant le rythme et la force de notre échange. Jake fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à mes hanches et m'étreignit.

Je ne pu réprimer un gémissement en sentant à quel point il aimait notre échange.

J'étais suspendue à son cou, et j'aurais pu y rester une éternité, ou deux.

Il caressa tendrement mon dos, passant ses mains le long de ma colonne, relevant quelques fois ma robe.

Lentement, il m'amena, sans séparer nos bouches, contre le mur extérieur de mon appart, et appuya légèrement son corps contre le mien.

J'avais besoin d'encore plus... je ramenai ma cuisse à hauteur de sa hanche, me frottant sans honte à lui.

Il se mit à grogner et descella nos bouches. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et glissa sa main droite sous mon genou, maintenant ma jambe en place. Cette fois, c'est lui qui se frottait à moi.

- « Amy... » Sa voix était rauque, suave... Son souffle était saccadé, et j'étais aux anges.  
- « Tu vas me dire que tu m'aimes beaucoup plus que bien? »  
Il ria.  
- « C'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais l'intention de te dire, mais si tu y tiens... -ses lèvres virent caresser mon oreille et il me susurra: Je t'aime Amy. »

J'embrassai sa joue, incapable de répondre à sa déclaration. J'avais les jambes tremblantes et la respiration difficile.

- « Et tu voulais me dire quoi? »  
Il ne sembla pas vraiment vexé par mon manque de réponse et me répondit:  
- « Que j'avais envie de toi... » Il appuya ses hanches contre les miennes pour illustrer sa déclaration.

J'allais passer ma seconde jambe autour de ses hanches quand quelque chose vint rompre notre petit moment...

Jacob POV

- « Jake? »  
- « Hum... »  
- « Tu sais, la fille de la Push... »  
- « On avait dit qu'on n'en parlerait plus... »  
- « Ouais, je sais, mais je me suis dis que t'aimerais bien savoir qu'elle est là... »


	14. Chapter 14

Les filles... j'entends vos cris hystériques mdr

voilà la suite mes cailles :)

bonne année :)

Chapitre 14: Esclandre

_- « Tu sais, la fille de la Push... »  
- « On avait dit qu'on n'en parlerait plus... »  
- « Ouais, je sais, mais je me suis dis que t'aimerais bien savoir qu'elle est là... »_

« Amy?  
- Oui?  
- Prends mes clés – il les mit dans ma main- Tu prends ma moto et tu files à la Push.  
- Quoi? Non mais tu vas pas croire, toi aussi, à cette connerie de vampire? Si?  
- Peu importe, tu prends ma moto, tu files là-bas et Paul restera avec toi.  
- Paul? - La tension commençait à être palpable entre nous- Mais je m'en balance de ton Paul! Jpeux pas te laisser là avec la psychotique qui se prend pour Drusila. »

Je sentis ses deux mains s'abattre sur mes épaules, comme s'il cherchait à me regarder dans les yeux... enfin, je le supposais.

« Tu discutes pas, tu prends la moto et tu files. » Il me poussa plus ou moins doucement vers les marches de MON péron, me faisant bien comprendre que, de toutes façons, j'avais pas le choix.

Conduire une moto, ça, je l'ai déjà fait. Mais en conduire une alors qu'il ne pleut pas, ça, jamais.

Jake m'avait clairement fait comprendre que j'avais rien à redire, alors je l'ai laissé là. J'ai honte et j'm'en veux, mais c'est comme ça. J'avais pas le choix.

J'ai descendu les marches précipitamment mais sans tomber, ce qui, dans les circonstances relevait du miracle... Enfourchai sa bécane et démarrai.

J'utilisai plus ma mémoire qu'autre chose pour trouver sa fichue Push, remerciant les quelques bourrasques qui m'ont ramené sur la route. Le trajet fut long et incertain. Je me suis bouffé quelques fossés et c'est soulagée que j'ai entendu les graviers crisser sous les roues. Parce que des graviers, y'en avaient qu'à la Push...

« AAAMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! » Ca, ce sont les cris hystériques d'origine inconnue qui ont percé mes tympans...

Je stoppai le moteur de la moto, la posai sur béquille et tentai de m'assurer que ce ne fut pas une des mes actions les plus stupides.

Des pas martelaient rapidement le gravier, signifiant l'arrivée imminente de personnes.

6 pieds. 3 personnes.

« Amy, je suis Emilie, viens avec nous, te mettre à l'abri.  
- oooOOOOHHH! Non! Avant tout, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, BORDEL!  
- Plus tard, d'abord, tu rentres! - Une voix d'homme.-  
- Et pourquoi, hein? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me mettre à l'abri, hein? Il se passe quoi avec la psychotique?  
- Oh mais t'en fais pas Chaperon Rouge, y'a juste que t'as foutu sa raclée à une vampire qui n'a pas apprécié, c'est tout. - Toujours cette voix d'homme.-  
- Bordel mais quand est-ce que vous allez vous rendre compte que ça n'existe pas, hein? Les vampires... quelle blague!  
- Ah oui? Ca n'existe pas? - Toujours cet homme...-  
- Non, et je veux savoir ce que fout Jake pendant que je vous parle!

- Paul, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. - Un jeune homme avec une voix plus douce.-  
- M'en balance, Jacob n'est pas là! Sam non plus! Et puis de toute façon, il ne nous l'a jamais interdit!  
- Oh! Vous faites chier, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

J'ai pas eu de réponse, mis à part le sanglot d'une femme. Emilie, sans aucun doute. L'oreille aux aguets, j'ai perçu des bruissements de tissus, mais rien d'autre. Pas d'oiseau, pas d'insecte.

Puis, soudainement, un hurlement, genre loup, s'est fait entendre au loin, succédant à un grognement animal et bestial étrangement proche.

Trop proche.

Une nouvelle bourrasque dessina deux silhouettes face à moi. Une femme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux longs et un jeune homme aux cheveux courts. Mais ce ne sont pas ces deux silhouettes qui ont attirés mon attention.

Non.

C'est l'animal qui se trouvait entre eux et moi.

Un animal de la taille d'un poulain qui soufflait un air lourd et rapidement. Un souffle qui me laissant percevoir ses canines... Un animal qui se trouvait à l'emplacement exact de là où s'élevait la voix de celui qui devait être le fameux Paul. Le deuxième homme lâcha alors:

- « Si les loups garous existent, alors pourquoi pas les vampires? »


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15: mieux vaut être sourd que d'entendre ça

JPOV

- « Si les loups garous existent, alors pourquoi pas les vampires? »

Je voyais toute la scène au travers des yeux de Paul. Tout comme le reste de la meute.

Effrayée, elle recula sur les graviers, et pour la première fois, je la vis hésitante, apeurée. Elle dut trébucher, car elle tomba en arrière. Elle se retrouva les fesses au sol, le visage relevé vers cet enfoiré de Paul qui allait finir en HOT DOG dès que je mettrais la patte dessus!

- « Un... un loup garou? » Sa voix était faible, hésitante... Bordel, je l'avais jamais vu aussi vulnérable, et j'aimais pas ça.

Paul était un loup garou mort!

Et malgré mes menaces et nos hurlements, les mecs en rajoutait:  
- « Oui Amy, ajoutait Seth, un loup garou, comme les membres de la Push... comme ton copain, Jake. Il n'a pas eu le courage de te le dire plus tôt, mais il faut bien que tu comprennes dans quoi tu mets les pieds. Tu es recherché par un vampire qui a soif de vengeance, et tu nous mets tous en danger. Et tant qu'on parle de vampire, sache que tu en es entourée... Ils ne dorment peut-être pas dans des cercueils, ils ne prennent pas feu quand ils s'exposent au soleil, mais ils s'alimentent bel et bien de sang. Et par là, je parle bien de la famille Cullen... »

« -_Paul, espèce d'abruti, fais le taire et mets la fille à l'abris au lieu de la terroriser et de rompre notre pacte avec les Cullen! _Sam en colère  
_-C'est l'imprégnation de Jake, elle allait bien finir par le savoir. _Paul, toujours aussi con.  
_-Jake, je t'ai entendu! _  
_- Je m'en fous que tu m'aie entendu, ça n'était pas à toi de lui apprendre tout ça, c'est bel et bien MON imprégnation... toi... toi , tu n'es rien, tu ne seras même pas témoin à notre mariage, tu seras même pas invité...- _C'était puéril, mais je m'en foutais. Je ne voulais plus rien à voir à faire avec lui.  
_-Oh, parce que tu crois qu'après tout ça elle va vouloir t'épouser...? _»

Le pire?  
C'est qu'il avait raison.

Les yeux d'Amy commençaient à s'embuer, et elle peinait à se relever. Emily lui proposa son aide, mais elle rejeta son bras d'un revers de main.

Même après avoir appris la vérité sur notre monde, elle restait aussi têtue.  
Emily et Seth avaient fini par la ramener difficilement à la maison, la mettant en sécurité, pour le moment. Paul restait sous forme de loup dans le village.  
Quant à nous, nous n'avions pas réussi à mettre la main sur la rousse.

Mais, d'un autre côté, j'avais pas réussi à me concentrer sur la traque.  
On devait chopper la vampire rousse pour qu'elle n'attaque pas à nouveau Amy.

Mais la vampire n'était plus qu'un problème mineur dans ma tête.

Mon vrai problème à l'heure actuel?  
Le fait que cet enfoiré de Paul ait tout révélé à Amy. Elle savait que c'était effectivement une vampire assoiffée de sang et de vengeance qu'elle avait frappé sur la plage, et que c'était ce même vampire qui, maintenant, voulait lui rendre au centuple ce geste. Elle savait maintenant que Bella fréquentait les vampires. Elle savait que le lycée était infesté de vampires. Elle savait que le lycée était peuplé de loups garous. Elle savait qu'elle vivait dans un mode de tarés. Un monde de... monstres.

Pire: elle savait que j'étais un monstre...

Paul avait raison... ça ne servait à rien que je tente quoi que ce soit avec elle. Elle ne voudrait jamais de moi.

Ayant perdu la trace de la vampire, Sam avait décidé de nous faire rentrer. Nous avions obéi... dans un silence de plomb. Personne n'osait parler, et les pensées se faisaient discrètes, ils me laissaient à mon désarroi, et j'appréciais.

Amy était chez Emily, ainsi que Seth, et Paul qui s'était retransformé et rhabillé.  
Quill, Embry, Sam et moi qui nous dirigeâmes alors là bas...

...

Les mecs étaient déjà rentrés, et moi, j'étais assis sur les marches du péron de la maison de notre Alpha, j'avais trop peur d'entrer et de la voir. Déjà qu'en temps normal, elle m'empechait d'etre proche d'elle, cherchant toujours le moyen de porter ses lunettes de soleil parce qu'elle était mal à l'aise avec moi, alors maintenant qu'elle savait que j'étais capable de déchiqueter des vampires durs comme du marbre, je ne voulais même pas imaginer...

Pourtant, au restaurant, et ce soir, devant chez elle, elle n'avait pas porté ses lunettes. Peut-être qu'elle commençait enfin à etre en confiance à mes côtés... et voilà que j'avais tout gaché.

Le souvenir de son corps chaud et collé contre le mien, ses lèvres douces et tendres sur ma peau, sa voix suave et tentante... je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la perdre. Je l'aimais trop pour la laisser partir sans broncher.

Oui. Je l'aimais. C'était pas une simple histoire d'imprégnation. C'était plus fort. Elle était l'amour de ma vie, et elle l'aurait été même s'il n'y avait pas eu d'imprégnation. J'en étais persuadé. Et j'allais me battre pour elle.

Fort de cette résolution, je me levais de mon escalier salvateur et me dirigeais vers la porte que j'ouvris sans frapper. Sam, Emily, Quill et Embry étaient penchés sur une carte qu'ils avaient dépliés sur la table de la cuisine afin de délimiter les prochains tours de garde.

Seth et Paul étaient assis au fond de la pièce, et ne bougeaient plus, visiblement, Sam était passé par là.

Je n'avais pas encore vu la femme de ma vie... (oui oui, je sais que je suis niais et fleur bleue, mais attendez d'être dans la même situation que moi pour me juger...) alors que fis le tour de la pièce, et je la vis, enfin.

...

Amy était emmitouflée dans un plaid, recroquevillée sur le canapé déglingué de Sam qui me fit discrètement signe d'aller la voir. Le côté gauche de son corps et sa tête étaient appuyés contre le dossier, de sorte à ce qu'elle me tourne le dos.. à moi et au reste du groupe. Face à elle se trouvait une fenêtre grâce à laquelle on pouvait voir, au loin, la plage. Mais surtout, j'y vis le visage d'Amy. Ses traits étaient tirés, sa peau plus pâle. Et ses yeux étaient fermés.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle, posait mon menton sur son épaule droite, regardant cette plage lointaine. Mes bras enserrant sa taille. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de la perdre, et c'est d'une voix mal assurée, les yeux brulant que je murmurais:

- « Je t'aime, et je suis désolé pour le mal que je t'ai fait. »

Sa tête quitta lentement le dossier du canapé pour venir se poser sur mon épaule, ses lèvres dans mon cou.

Elle murmura tout aussi doucement:  
- « Et toi, tu manges quoi?  
- Des hamburgers  
- Ouais, t'es un bisounours quoi...  
- Si tu veux oui... »

Je n'avais rien du bisounours, mais si ça pouvait l'empêcher de fuir, alors ça m'allait. Je resserrais à nouveau mon emprise sur elle et nous berça ainsi.


	16. Chapter 16

Jacob POV  
Chapitre 16

Elle ne m'avait pas envoyé chier !  
Si vous saviez à quel point ça me rend heureux! Elle restait à mes côtés tout en sachant que je suis un loup garou!

Alors, j'ose le dire, je suis l'homme le plus heureux au monde!

Le premier qui vient me gâcher mon plaisir en me disant que depuis qu'elle le sait, elle ne me sert plus dans ses bras, elle ne m'embrasse plus, ou même s'il me rappelle qu'elle porte à nouveau ses lunettes de soleil pour me parler... bin ce mec là, jlui éclate la tête pour avoir ruiné mon bonheur.

Oui, d'accord, ya un fossé entre nous, et alors? Elle me parle encore!

Peut-être qu'être proche avec moi, en sachant que je peux me transformer en loup et la blesser mortellement, ça la refroidie un peu.

Si ces abrutis de Paul et Seth n'avaient pas joué à « savoir qui est le plus con », en cherchant à l'effrayer, on n'en serait pas là.

J'aurais aimé que ça soit moi qui lui explique. J'aurais pris mon temps. Je l'aurais rassuré. Pour ne pas la perdre. Et ces abrutis ont fait tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire!

Mais cette histoire m'avait fait prendre conscience de quelque chose: j'avais réellement envie de faire ma vie avec cette fille. Et je pensais sincèrement à l'épouser. Lui faire des bébés. Et vivre vieux à ses côtés.

Mais voilà, les faits étaient là, et même si je m'obstinais à fermer les yeux, elle, elle s'obstinait à mettre des barrières entre nous.

Le mercredi, lendemain de la révélation, elle n'était pas allée en cours. Le jeudi... non plus. Mais le vendredi si. Son taxi l'avait amené au pied des marches. Elle avait mené sa vie en m'évitant un tout petit peu. Elle m'avait répondu quand je lui parlais, et c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait.

Ok, le hic, c'est qu'elle faisait comme si on ne s'était jamais embrassé... alors que pourtant... Ses lèvres me manquaient. Ses bras me manquaient. Son amour me manquait...

Son amour?

Elle ne m'avait pas dit m'aimer. Elle ne m'avait pas répondu.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle s'éloigne si facilement. Parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

L'imprégnation passerait alors uniquement par la vue, et pour Amy, bin chui qu'un foutu pote.

_Bon, Jacob, ta gueule et concentre toi sur la sangsue. _

L'inconvénient quand on est dans une meute, c'est bien ça... plus de secret. Au moins, Paul et Seth savent à quel point je les hais.

Je haïssais même la meute entière pour avoir vu mes pensées. Quand j'avais imaginé ma vie avec Amy, nos enfants, notre mariage. Notre bonheur.

Ouais, chui jeune, chui un loup et toutes ces conneries du genre, mais je sais que c'est elle.

Le vrai problème, c'est que elle, elle sait pas que je suis fait pour elle.

**...  
Amy POV, le lundi matin.  
...**

Littérature. Toujours dans les mythes, cette fois, on bosse « la petite sirène ». Eh bin c'est plus complexe que ce que laissait croire la fameuse petite rouquine muette. Si j'avais su qu'on allait devoir se taper de l'opéra pour pouvoir étudier le mythe et ses adaptations... bin ... heu... j'aurais pas fait grand chose, même en le sachant. Alors, bah je ferme ma gueule et je suis le cours.

Ou du moins, j'essaie. Pas facile en étant assise à côté de Jacob.

Alors, je tape encore mon cours sur l'ordi. J'aime pas agir avec lui comme si... bin comme si j'étais moi même. Aveugle. J'aime pas le lui rappeler. Déjà qu'il le voit suffisamment de lui même, c'est pas pour lui rajouter des scènes où ça serait flagrant et le mettre mal à l'aise. Alors je préfère garder mes lunettes quand je lui parle, taper mon cours à l'ordi, et me déplacer grâce aux bruits environnants.

Nan, parce que, imaginons que les loups garous existent (et je pense en avoir eu la preuve...) et qu'ils sont bel et bien là pour combattre des vampires (heuuu là, jme sens partir dans le monde de Buffy... est-ce grave?) alors ils doivent être très rapides, forts, et pourquoi pas avoir de meilleures performances auditives et visuelles.

Autant dire que ma cécité doit sauter aux yeux de Jack. Non non, je ne donne pas dans l'humour pas drôle.

Bref, j'étais mal à l'aise avec lui. Pas vraiment au sujet de ce que j'ai pu apprendre sur lui la semaine passée, ok, c'est une espèce d'être mythique (mais sans rapport avec la petite sirène pour autant! Quoique, faudra que je lui demande...) mais on pouvait rien y faire.

Alors je tentais de me rassurer comme je le pouvais grâce à mes anciennes habitudes. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi honte de ce que j'étais.

Notre prof était en train de nous passer la Rusalka, d'Antonín Dvořák, un opéra tiré du mythe. Autant vous dire que c'était chiant. Moi qui était très portée sur les sons et leurs répercutions, là, j'en pouvais plus. C'était plus soporifique que le Titanic!

Mes yeux commençaient tranquillement à se fermer alors que je sentais ma tête glisser vers l'avant. Signes bien évidents de mon ennui. Ce fut une main qui me ramena au moment présent.

Une main timide, chaude et douce posée sur ma cuisse. Plus côté genou que côté hanche, mais quand même.

J'avais redressé ma tête pour faire face au prof en arquant un sourcil. Celui du côté de Jacob pour qu'il comprenne ma question silencieuse.

- "Heuu, je... je voulais juste te... te réveiller, excuse moi."

La douleur dans sa voix était si flagrante que ça me fit mal au coeur. C'est pour ça que quand il esquissa un geste pour retirer sa main de ma cuisse, j'ai posé ma main sur la sienne puis entrecroiser nos doigts, sous la table, sur ma cuisse. Avant de lui murmurer en posant mes yeux sur ce que je supposais être sa bouche.

- "Excuse moi."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17  
POV externe 

Le temps s'était écoulé doucement mais surement sur la ville de Forks.  
Les arbres avaient perdus leurs feuilles, avant d'être recouvert de neige, puis virent pousser de nouvelles feuilles.

Le soleil chauffait la peau des habitants de la péninsule lorsque les mots "Veux tu m'épouser" furent prononcés par un certain Jacob Black, pour une certaine Amy Aiyana.

La réponse avait fusé. La jeune fille n'avait même pas pris le temps d'y songer.

1er Septembre.  
Amy, debout sur une petite estrade se faisait habiller, maquiller, coiffer par trois personnes différentes. Ni habituée, ni à l'aise, elle priait pour que la journée se termine rapidement, pour qu'elle puisse profiter de son fiancé... très bientôt époux.

Elle avait opté pour une tenue simple, comme la coiffure. Elle voulait simplement être rassurée sur l'amour qu'éprouvait Jacob pour elle. Elle n'avait pas confiance en cette histoire d'impregnation, alors elle souhaitait être liée à lui d'une autre manière.

La nuit suivante, elle serait liée à Jacob d'une toute autre façon. Il lui avait effectivement demandé de ne pas être trop proches tous les deux avant le mariage. Amy avait été surprise de sa demande, alors que Jacob était très tactil et passionné avec elle, mais lui, doutait d'être à la hauteur. Il se disait que s'i n'était pas assez qualifié aux yeux d'Amy, il serait trop tard pour qu'elle puisse faire marche arrière.

Bella ajusta le noeud papillon du marié et lui souhaita bonne chance. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture louée pour l'occasion, et leur chauffeur les conduisit jusqu'à la chapelle. Jacob fut surpris d'être aussi ému de voir toutes ces personnes venues spécialement pour lui et Amy.

Jacob était heureux.

Il pénétra dans la chapelle, les invités à sa suite. Les futurs mariés avaient voulu une cérémonie simple, sans nian-niantisme, alors Jacob n'avait pas remonté l'allée aux côtés de sa belle mère, mais en papotant avec Sam, les mains dans les poches.

Il fut surpris de voir Sam s'immobiliser à mi chemin, le visage pâle, les yeux rivés vers l'autel.

Les yeux du jeune marié se dirigèrent dans la même direction, ainsi que ceux d'une bonne partie des invités.

Et il la vit. Magnifique dans sa robe en mousseline ivoire, les cheveux détachés, une rose blanche dans sa chevelure, une paire de talons assortis.

Cependant, la gorge déchiquetée, la robe tachée de sang, et le corps d'Amy convulsant sur l'autel gachait le spectacle.

Et la métamorphose d'Amy en vampire gâchait l'imprégnation.

(Vous l'entendez mon rire sadique?)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18  
Amy POV 

Est-ce que vous vous etes déjà demandé ce qu'avait ressenti Jeanne d'Arc sur son bûcher? Moi, je n'avais même pas songé à y penser... Mais si j'avais cherché à le faire, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer une chose aussi horrible que celle que j'étais en train de vivre. Chaque cellule de mon corps était incandescente. Mon corps se consumait de l'intérieur. Dans la souffrance, je me découvrais des muscles et des organes dont je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils existaient. Pas un seul petit bout de peau n'était épargné par cette brulure lancinante, terrifiante et paralysante.

Je sentais mon corps convulser dans la douleur. J'aurais crié, hurlé, si j'avais pu déceler mes lèvres. Mais le moindre mouvement me coutait beaucoup, et je me doutais bien que solliciter mes cordes vocales n'aurait pas aidé.

Le pire? Incontestablement, c'était de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ni si ça allait durer longtemps. Est-ce que c'était ça la mort? Parce que, je sais pas vous, mais moi, j'avais toujours imaginé un truc un peu plus reposant. Et si mourir, ce n'était pas ça, c'est que j'étais encore en vie... et dans ce cas là... je ne désirais qu'une chose... mourir pour de vrai.

Il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire, prisonnière dans ce corps qui ne me répondait plus. Me rattacher à mes souvenirs. Ce sont les moments passés avec Jake qui me revinrent.

...

Nous venions de passer notre après-midi sur la plage de la Push, les pieds dans le sable et moi dans ses bras, mon dos contre son torse. J'avais écouté le resac des vagues, les lèvres de Jack dans mon cou. Nous étions bien. Nous étions heureux. Mais rapidement, l'air s'était fait plus lourd, le chant des oiseaux plus discret, le soleil moins chaud...

"-Jake, on va essuyer un orage...  
- Sure?  
- Certaine!  
- Et merde!"  
(J'ai toujours aimé son côté poète!)

Nous nous étions relevés et il récupéra notre sac à dos. Sur le chemin vers ma voiture, et grâce au vent, je le sentis chercher frénétiquement quelque chose dans notre sac, à tel point qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher.

"- Jake, tu chercheras ton sandwich plus tard, j'aimerais bien me mettre à l'abri avant que l'orage n'éclate.  
- Attends, je crois que j'ai perdu un truc."

Sauf que les premières gouttes commençaient à tomber. Elles dessinaient à merveille le relief de la plage, et du corps de mon homme (lequel était absorbé dans sa recherche). Si je voulais bouger de là, il fallait que je mette la main à la pâte aussi...  
"- C'est grand? Petit? Rond?  
- Petit et carré."

Et effectivement, j'avais repéré une petite boite dans le sable, quelques secondes plus tôt, là où nous étions assis. Le laissant tout à son sac, j'étais parti récupérer sa boite, toujours sous la pluie qui était de plus en plus froide et dense. Je pris son objet dans le sable et revint lui mettre sous le nez. La matière était douce, malgré l'eau.

"-C'est ça que tu cherches croc blanc?"

Il releva la tête précipitamment et se saisit de la boite rapidement.

"-Hein..? Heuu oui ça en a tout l'air... allez, on traine pas, il pleut.  
- Jacob Black, c'est quoi cette boite? Me dis pas que je viens de mettre la main sur ta réserve de préservatifs!  
- Tais toi canaille et avance!"

Obéissante comme jamais, j'avais croisé mes bras sur ma poitrine et inclinée ma tête en arrière, offrant mon visage à la pluie.

" - Tut tut, j'avance pas tant que tu m'auras pas dit.  
- T'es chiante Amy...  
- Je sais..." Grand sourire de la victoire.

Jacob prit ma main droite et y déposa sa fameuse boite.  
" Okay, alors ouvre la."

Je ne me fit pas prier. J'ai du faire une tête un peu bizarre en découvrant dans la boite, qui en fait était un écrin, un solitaire.

"-Jake?"

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et approcha ses lèvres jusqu'à toucher mon oreille:  
"-Epouse moi, Amy."

Ma réponse fut immédiate, mais toute timide. Ce "oui", je l'avais chuchoté. Mais ce fut à ce moment là que l'orage se décida et ma réponse fut masquée par le tonnerre. Alors, pour etre sûre qu'il m'ait entendu, je recommençais, un peu moins timidement...

Vous avez déjà vu une femme hystérique crier partout? Si la réponse est non, alors vous pouvez pas imaginer ma réaction. L'écrin bien en main, je sautais sur place en répetant une litanie de "oui" jusqu'à ce que Jacob m'immobilise entre ses bras avant de m'embrasser passionnement. Mes mains derrière sa nuque, je passai notre alliance à mon annulaire, avant de poser mes mains de chaque côté de son visage afin d'approfondir notre baiser.

Ce jour là, nous n'avions eu aucune envie de quitter la plage. Nous y étions restés des heures durant, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, à nous embrasser fougueusement, comme les deux ados que nous étions... Sous l'orage.

Biensur, le lendemain, nous étions tout les deux malades... mais surtout, nous étions tout les deux promis à l'autre.

...

J'avais repris le contrôle de mes orteils. Cette espèce de chose qui m'arrivait était donc progressive, il y avait surement un "mieux" à un moment donné...

Mes pensées ne quittaient pas Jake et ses projets. Il me voulait femme et mère, et moi, amoureuse, je le suivais dans tous ses tripes. Il comptait commencer à construire notre future maison l'été suivant, et faire des enfants dès notre installation. Alors que ce feu semblait, en fait, s'intensifier, je m'interrogeais quant à savoir si j'allais pouvoir le revoir avant d'être morte.

"-On devrait peut-être lui changer de vêtement."

Une voix, lointaine, insaisissable, méconnaissable.

" - Alice, sans déconner, je crois qu'elle n'en n'aura rien à foutre de sa tenue..."

Alice? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas reconnue? Et cette voix? Celle là, je savais que je la connaissais. Mais elle semblait tellement loin, tellement changée. Comme si tout le temps où je l'avais entendu, elle avait été étouffée par un linge, par des interférences ou que sais-je. C'est tellement compliquée à expliquer. Mais pourquoi la voix de mon Jacob avait-elle autant changé?

" - Jake, réfléchis un peu! Elle va se réveiller vampire, dans une robe de mariée... tu crois pas que ça va la traumatiser ne serait-ce qu'un peu? A ton avis, ça existe l'imprégnation loup-vampire? Non. Tout simplement parce que vous ne pourrez concevoir. Ca aussi ça va la traumatiser. Et le fait de voir aussi, ça va pas mal à chambouler!"

C'était pas voix de Jake qui avait changé... c'est moi qui changeait...

"-Voir?  
- Si la transformation de Rosalie l'a sauvé d'une mort certaine, il n'est pas stupide de penser que la transformation peut lui rendre la vue."

Oh merde.

...

Mes parents avaient toujours eu un chat. Razmot'. Très câlin. Très mignon. Enfin... de ce que j'en sais. Parce que moi, je n'en n'ai aucun souvenir. Parce qu'un jour où ma mère, enceinte de moi jusqu'au cou, lui a fait un câlin, tranquillement installés dans son rocking-chair chair, sur la terrasse, avec vue sur les orangers du jardin, elle avait contracté la toxoplasmose. Et personne ne l'a su. Et je suis née. Parait que j'étais un beau bébé. Sauf que mes parents se sont vite rendus compte que quelque chose clochait. Mais z'ont pas pensé au bon truc.

Quand mes parents me donnaient le biberon, qu'ils me parlaient, ou que j'étais entourée de jeux, mobiles et tapis d'éveil, j'étais toujours ailleurs, mon regard jamais fixe... bin oui, tu m'étonnes! Mais eux, pensaient avoir une fille autiste. C'est seulement à l'âge de dix mois, quand je me baladais à quatre pattes dans l'appartement et que je me bouffais les chaises, murs et plantes, qu'ils ont pensés à un problème oculaire. Batterie de tests et jackpot... le chat est parti pour la SPA et moi, j'ai passé les trois quarts de ma vie dans un centre pour aveugles ingrats.

...

"-Et si elle pourra nous voir, on fera quoi?  
- Une grimace! Aïeuuh arrête de me frapper Rosie.  
- Alors tais toi!  
- Sérieusement, je crois que recouvrer la vue, ça va plus la choquer que d'être en robe de mariée.  
- Jacob on fait quoi?"

...

Mes cousines venaient de finir de me maquiller, coiffer et habiller. J'avais demandé à pouvoir rester un peu seule. Pour réfléchir. Faire le point. Jacob et moi étions sur le point de nous marier. C'est pas rien tout de même! J'étais assise sur cette estrade, noyée dans la mousseline de ma robe, quand j'ai compris que je ne le reverrai jamais.

Je l'ai senti avant de l'entendre.  
En un an, j'avais appris à reconnaitre les vampires quand j'en croisais. Sauf que j'avais l'habitude que ce soit les Cullen, et pas cette fameuse Victoria sans qui rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas eu peur de mourir. Je savais pertinemment que quoi que je fasse, ça finirait ainsi. C'est pourquoi je n'avais pas cherché à me débattre. Mes pensées s'étaient dirigées vers Jacob que j'allais perdre, et vers Bella qui courait elle aussi un grand danger.

La prévenir fut ma seule tentative...  
"Bella..." _Cours Bella..._

Une douleur indicible me perfora la gorge. Plus brève mais plus vive que celle endurée par la suite.

...

J'ignorais depuis combien de temps j'étais ainsi, immobile dans ma souffrance. Mais à ce qui m'avait semblé être le commencement, il m'avait semblé entendre la voix de Bella. Avec mon Jacob. Leurs voix étaient normales à ce moment là. Affolées, horrifiées, mais normales. Et j'avais su qu'il ne leur était rien arrivé. Simplement qu'ils m'avaient trouvée.

Puis, sans prévenir, la douleur se décupla. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, et pourtant. Elle avait soudainement déserté mes membres pour se concentrer dans mon crâne et ma cage thoracique. J'avais l'impression de me liquéfier, d'être transpercée par des milliards de lames, m'assaillant toutes en même temps, et sans répit. Écartelée cellule par cellule. Mais cette atrocité perdait du terrain progressivement, abandonnant lentement mon crane. Mais la place qu'elle n'investissait plus était compensée par une douleur plus vive. Une migration de la souffrance. Pour se faire plus intense dans ma poitrine. Dans mon coeur. Si j'en avais encore un. Je sentais mon corps arqué ne prenant appuis que sur ma tête et mes pieds. Et une voix singulière, nouvelle et animale s'échappa de ce que j'avais identifié comme étant ma propre gorge, pour former un cri perçant qui s'exprima toute ma douleur.

"Chuuut, Amy. C'est Alice. Tout va bien. Je te le promets. C'est bientôt fini."

Rageuse, à bout et épuisée, je sifflais entre mes dents, gardant les yeux fermés:  
"C'est toi qui est bientôt finie si tu m'racontes des conneries."  
Ma voix avait changée. Plus chantante, malgré la menace. Et j'aimais pas ces changements.  
"Encore quelques minutes. Mais elles vont pas te plaire."

Et effectivement, les flammes qui consumaient mon corps se sont réunis autour de mon coeur pour faire une joyeuse ronde autour. Toute cette douleur concentrée en un si petit morceau de chair. Écartelé, émietté, ébouillanté. Voilà l'état de mon coeur. J'étais persuadé qu'il venait d'exploser.

Puis, d'un coup, aussi vite que la toute première douleur était apparue, celle ci disparue, laissant mon coeur et mon corps en paix. Mais une petite voix tenue m'assurait que le pire restait à venir.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Jacob POV

Les Cullen, Bella, Amy et moi étions réunis dans le salon, dans la villa vampirique. C'est chez eux qu'Amy a subit sa transformation. Sa transformation en vampire. Transformation pendant laquelle j'ai senti, petit à petit, ce lien si particulier qui nous unissait, Amy et moi, se tendre et s'éffilocher.

Les Cullen, maintenant que le calme était revenu dans leur foyer, tentaient de mettre au point un plan afin d'éliminer la rouquine.

"-N'empeche que je ne comprends pas... Je croyais que Victoria en avait après moi, et pas Amy.

- Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a défié sur la plage. La rouquine serait du genre à préférer les proies qui se défendent... ça doit pimenter un peu sa vie à la con." Lui avais-je répondu amerement, mes yeux fixés sur Amy.

Alors que la conversation se faisait à batons rompus, Amy s'obstinait à nous tourner le dos. Elle fixait la foret à travers la baie vitrée, immobile et silencieuse.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, quelques heures plus tôt, les Cullen et moi étions tous présents. Bella se trouvait dans la cuisine, au rez de chaussée, et Emmett était adossé à la porte au cas où Amy ait envie de la mordre. Nous étions dans le bureau du Docteur Cullen (spécialement aménagé pour l'occas'), Amy s'était simplement assise sur le matelas d'auscultation réquisitionné spécialement et s'était contentée de fixer, de ses yeux rouges, Alice qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Ce fut l'intensité du regard d'Amy sur Alice qui nous démontra qu'elle avait bel et bien recouvré la vue. Quand j'ai compris ça, je me suis trouvé comme le roi des cons. Je ne savais absolument plus quoi faire. L'impregnation était alors très probablement inexistante, et elle ne m'avait jamais vu. J'ignorais completement si elle allait me reconnaitre. Si j'allais lui plaire.

A cet instant, je me suis promis que ça serait moi qui embraserait le corps de la rouquine!

Amy avait pivoté son corps sur le matelas, avec une grace vampirique envoutante, de sorte à nous tourner le dos, et à faire face à Emmett. Face à la porte. Face à l'acces à la seule humaine de la maison. Elle se leva du lit, et s'approcha de la porte. Quand j'ai vu Emmett se décaler pour la laisser sortir, je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce qu'il foutait. Alors ce fut Eddy-le-télépathe qui m'apprit, sur le coup, que Jasper l'avait demandé d'un signe de tête. Ah oui, Jasper l'empathe...

Amy avait descendu les escaliers, et nous étions juste derrière elle. Elle s'était dirigée dans le salon, où se trouvait alors Bella. Celle-ci leva les yeux de son livre de maths en entendant du bruit. Sauf que nous avions déjà tous eu le temps d'arriver dans la pièce avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Bella eut l'air paniquée en voyant Amy, mais celle-ci ne l'avait même pas calculée. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se posta face à la fenetre. Les mains croisées derrière son dos, partant pour des heures d'immobilité et de mutisme.

Les Cullen et Bella étaient assis sur des canapés et des fauteuils qui formaient un U, et moi, j'étais debout, adossé au chambranle de l'entrée, ayant la vue sur tout le salon... sur les Cullen... et sur Amy.

L'ambiance était froide. Alors que certains Cullen cherchaient comment attaquer la rouquine, d'autres gardaient un oeil sur Amy, Bella se rongeait les ongles, Amy, à l'écart, fixaient les arbres, et moi... Moi j'étais comme un con à pas savoir quoi faire avec elle.

Puis se fut Bella qui fit le premier pas vers elle. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et se posta sur la droite d'Amy et fixa à son tour les arbres. Le silence se fit dans le salon, tous à l'affut du moindre geste, de la moindre parole d'Amy qui nous indiquerait qu'elle n'a plus la force de lutter contre sa soif.

Ce fut Bella qui entama la conversation:

"-Ils sont vraiment beaux.

- De quoi tu parles? - Sa voix avait pris une intonation vampirique, plus douce, plus suave... plus froide.

- Des arbres. Tu les fixes depuis des heures.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je regarde les arbres? - Edward se leva à son tour du canapé, pret à s'interposer à la première menace, alors que Jasper-l'empathe semblait avoir toute confiance en Amy.

- Heuum... bin ça me fait rien. Je m'inquiète juste un peu pour toi. - Amy tourna la tête vers Bella et la fixa en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Bella, elle, était trop stressée pour la regarder. Elle venait surement de réaliser qu'Amy était... un vampire.

- C'est très touchant. - Son ton était froid, pas menaçant, mais lointain, comme si elle se fichait completement de Bella. - Mais c'est pour toi que tu devrais t'inquiéter. - Edward commença à se rapprocher des filles. Lui n'avait aucune confiance en Amy-le-vampire-nouveau-né, alors qu'elle refixait l'extérieur et clarifia ses paroles: Nan, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu vas avoir Victoria sur le dos. Je ne pense pas qu'elle va mettre de côté sa vengenace juste pour que tu puisses batifoler avec ton copain."

Le silence se refit dans le salon, et Edward revint sur le canapé. Bella profita du fait qu'elles soient un peu à l'écart dans la pièce pour aborder le sujet que nous voulions tous aborder. A la recherche d'un peu de discretion, elle parlait à voix basse, tout en sachant pertinament qu'elle serait entendue.

"- Et tes yeux, comment ça se passe?

- Ils sont injectés de sang, pas très agréables à regarder...

- Mais tu les vois? - Une fois de plus, Amy détacha son regard de la fenêtre et fixa Bella. Pour le coup, son regard était froid, mais _vraiment_ froid, son visage aussi.

- Oui, je les vois. Tout comme je te vois. Tout comme je vois tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi.

- Mais c'est merveilleux! - Amy haussa un sourcil (et elle est vraiment belle quand elle le fait, même en tant que vampire! ) comme si Bella venait de lui prouver qu'elle était plus cinglée que tous les fous de Paul Guiraud réunis.

- Non, Bella, ce n'est pas merveilleux. Siffla-t-elle. Déjà, dans le bureau de Carlisle, j'ai eu l'impression de mourir. Plusieurs fois. Et c'est pas du tout agréable d'avoir l'impression de mourir. Puis transformation, reveil, soif. Et Vue. Et voir, ça non plus ce n'est pas agréable. Toute ma vie j'ai appris à me demmerder sans ma vue. Ça m'a demandé des années d'entrainements. Et jme reveille, sans trop savoir où je suis, ni ce qu'il se passe et mes yeux sont agréssés pas toute cette lumière, ces couleurs, ces formes, tous ces trucs qui bougent. Et ces gens. - Elle nous désigna vaguement de la main, sans se retourner ni nous adresser un regard. Elle parlait toujours à voix basse, mais la colère était flagrante.- J'ai appris à vous connaitre sans mes yeux. À votre odeur, à votre voix, aux bruits de vos pas, mais tous mes sens ont été modifiés par cette putain de vampire. Alors toutes ces personnes..., Bella, toutes ces personnes me sont inconnues!"

Le son de sa voix n'était plus vraiment bas et on pouvait facilement y déceler une chose nouvelle. La peur.

"- Et poutant, tu m'a reconnu.

- Ah oui, félicitation Bella. - Elle hocha la tête avec dédain, en tournant son visage vers la fenêtre et poursuivit: Mais si je t'ai reconnu, c'est uniquement grâce à ta naiveté, alors je pense pas que ça soit une grande avancée."

Bella fut un peu refroidie, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant, et faudra que je pense à la remercier pour la suite. Elle plongea à son tour ses mains dans ses poches, se balança d'avant en arrière, très mal à l'aise, mais se lança sur un ton encore plus bas:

"-Et Jacob?

- Quoi Jacob?

- Bin... je sais pas... l'impregnation marche toujours?

- Non.

- Oh... et heu... tu l'aimes quand même, n'est-ce pas?

- Ta gueule Bella tu m'emmerdes."

La conversation se termina ainsi, mais au moins, quelque chose avait été tentée.

Amy se deplaca enfin, laissant une Bella bouche bée et immobile. Mon Amy s'approcha du groupe et s'appuya légèrement sur le dossier d'un fauteuil libre. Elle tournait le dos à la cheminéé dont le feu se refletait dans ses cheveux. Sa peau était pâle, ses yeux rouges et sombres et ses lèvres un peu plus rosées. Sa silhouette était plus élancée, ses gestes plus gracieux, son regard plus franc.

Elle était magnifique. Dangereuse, différente, mais tellement impressionnante.

Elle se tenait droite, les mains sur le dossier. Son regard ballaya l'assistance (mais m'évita soigneusement...) et elle prit la parole.

"- Pour Victoria, c'est simple. - Avec une phrase comme celle-ci, elle était sûre d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde.- Que veut-elle?

- Bella - répondit amèrement Edward. Alors Amy plongea son regard dans celui du télépathe:

- Eh bien; elle va l'avoir."


End file.
